


Nothing but a façade

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [11]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Onesided Love, Oral, Underage - Freeform, shirou falls for yonekuni, yonekuni is intrigued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shirou found out the clinic Yonekuni was taken to when he rescued him after the swim tournament?  What if he snuck into the room after the nurse left to see Yonekuni and left something behind, allowing Yonekuni to find the one who saved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning chill hung in the air as the swim competition started, students and parents from different schools milling around and taking their seats as the first race started. Then, one by one as members of different swim teams were eliminated, the crowd thinned considerable. And finally when he saw him in the start of the sixth race. He was there to cheer his friend on but he never thought his life would change so much when he saw him.

He couldn’t believe it as he watched from the edge of his seat in the stands, watching and waiting as the swim competition that his friend was participating in. Couldn’t believe the pounding of his heart, the slight trembling of his hands. Watching as the winner of the two hundred meter butterfly pulled off his goggles and shake his head, pushing wet bangs out of his gaze. For the very first time in his thirteen years of life, he understood the meaning of love at first sight. He was tempted to get up from his seat in the stands and approach the blond as he climbed out of the pool, the medal he won being slipped over his head.

And he would have if his friend Oushou hadn’t showed up, sitting next to him. Dressed in his swim team gear, Shirou gave his friend a smile before turning his attention back to the one person who he couldn’t stop thinking about the one who caught his attention. Watching as the boy pulled the towel he had closer, something inside him told him to go, follow and find out what was wrong even though he looked fine. As he stood up, the cool grasp Oushou had on his hand stopped him.

“Shirou? Where are you going? There’s still a few more races before the whole thing is over. Don’t you want to watch me kick their ass?” He saw the confident grin his friend wore. He couldn’t leave, as much as he wanted to. Not when his friend was participating in the next race. ”Sorry,” he apologized as his eyes drifted back to the figure that seemed to stumble to the door that lead to the locker room. He didn’t see the concerned look his childhood friend sent him nor did Shirou see Oushou following Shirou’s gaze. Knowing that someone had caught his friend’s attention away from him, he didn’t like it and shook his head. He needed to win in order to get more attention from his friend.

Bidding Oushou luck, he fought with the urge to get up and follow and when he couldn’t stand it any longer, getting up and forgetting about the race his friend was in. Quickly making his way to the sides of the stands to the side door that lead to the locker room. Further down the hall to another door, opening it and seeing a figure on the floor. His breath caught in his throat before he stepped further into in. ”Are you alright?” He called out but didn’t wait for a response as he rushed over, dropping to his knees as he reached and brushed aside blond bangs. ”Oh,” his breath hitched, feeling the cold chill of the boy’s skin. ”How did you get so cold?” He asked both himself and nearly unconscious figure.

He could barely open his eyes at the sound of the door opening, curing to himself when he heard the sound of a guy’s voice. If it were a girl, he would have taken any heat he could from her, even if by force. Blurry eyes could make out a figure as it rushed to him, dropping to his knees and brushing away his hair. The sudden feel of warmth, heat that he so desperately needed and desired. With half lidded eyes he saw it, the brief flare as he reached for the unnamed male. Quietly pleased to himself, he wanted to voice it and almost voiced it but as he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt arms pulling him close.

Face heating up when he felt the blond reaching for him, pulling Madarame close to him as he tried to share what heat he had before he snapped out of it. Pulling the blond even closer, he struggled to his feet and carried the blond to the other side of the locker room. He could feel the shivering of the one in his arms as he carried him out of the locker room and outside. It never occurred to him to call an ambulance and instead, flagged down a taxi with the order to the nearest hospital. Pulling Madarame close, offering the boy his heat while he looked down. He knew he wouldn’t get a chance like this again and enjoyed the feel of the blond in his arms. Time seemed to slow when he felt his charge pull himself closer.

Reality hit him when the cab pulled up to the small clinic, taking off once he was paid. Carrying the blond the best he could, walking through the doors that opened for him and to the nurse station at the front desk. He watched her eyes widen before she rushed to wheel a temporary bed, helping him lift the unconscious blond. Giving her the information he had and how he found the male. He couldn’t help the pounding in his chest when she informed him that the boy needed to be transported to a facility that could better help him than here. Nodding in understanding, starting to turn away before he turned back and asked: “Can I stay with him until they pick him up?” He saw her hesitate before nodding and giving him consent before leading him away.

He didn’t get much time to spend with Madarame, a few minutes after he sat down, uniformed men came in, pushing the bed towards the back of the clinic. They didn’t give him a second thought, never noticing him following them. He was lucky that the back of the clinic was rather empty, catching them lifting the bed into the back of the ambulance. Managing to see the name of the clinic that Madarame was being transfered to, in the heart of the city. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he’d been there, he just couldn’t remember when and with who.

Heading home quickly, he wrote a note for his parents before he quickly made his way towards the center of the city. Ignoring the strange looks he received when he walked into the clinic. Several of the people that sat in the waiting room gave him cool and cold indifferent looks, hearing the whispers behind hands as they talked among themselves. Pushing up his glasses, he approached the nurses station and waited for them to turn around. Fighting the urge to step back when a large, imposing figure approached him. Standing in place, he looked up. ”Is Madarame-kun here? They transferred him here from another clinic.”

The silence in the waiting room thickened, the chattering died down as everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer. Nervousness was running rampant inside him before the large figure smiled. ”He was admitted about an hour ago or so,” he watched the man turn and walk away before looking over his shoulder. ”Well? Aren’t you going to follow?”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded and followed, down the hallways and to the elevator up to the fourth floor. Stopping a few doors away, he was told that Madarame was just inside and wait before the doctor left him there. Quietly opening the door, he heard the sound of the nurse talking, heavy breathing and the sound of a radio which seemed to be on a static station. Pressing himself close to the wall as the nurse walked out and closed the door behind her, never sparing him a glance. He waited a few minutes before opening the door once again, the still heavy breathing filled the room as he snuck inside, closing the door and kept quiet as he approached the bed.

He wanted to speak up and ask the blond if he was alright, but all he saw was closed eyes, damp hair and felt a pang in his chest. Looking around, no chair in sight, he made due with kneeling on the floor by the bed, reaching and touching still cool skin. The sound of a sigh and something else as the blond turned into his touch. A mutter of words he didn’t under stand, the fluttering behind closed eyelids. A hand reaching out, clutching at his sleeve, startling him.

Was Madarame awake? A sigh of relief when he saw the blond was still asleep. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react if he suddenly woke up and found him by his side. Keeping his joy down at the emotions he felt, starting to understand all the talk his friends were saying about first loves.

Chest heavy, he couldn’t open his eyes as his body fought to keep what body heat he had from leaking out. He could remember the heat that staved off death, heat that he wanted so much right now. In his sleep, he felt the familiar heat from earlier, the hand against his cheek and turned his head, pushing against and nuzzling into the hand. The soothing feeling, stirring his blood, he reached out and clutched at the arm, grasping it tight. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want the person who saved him with his wonderful heat to disappear

Fighting with himself, managing to open his eyes enough and though his vision was still blurry, he saw the dark head resting on arms while his hand grasped onto a sleeve. He could barely see but could feel the heat that radiated from the one on the side. His heart pounded for a different reason, a reason he couldn’t name as his vision started to clear. Feeling his body temperature starting to rise when he felt the one to the side starting to stir.

“Madarame-kun?” A soft voice as the boy adjusted his glasses.

“Are you the one who saved me?” He asked, almost hesitantly, still breathing hard. Seeing dark eyes blink and a slow flush on his cheeks. he watched as the boy nodded and licked his lips.

“Ah, yes. I found you laying on the locker room floor.” He watched as the boy seemed to fidget in his seat before looking away. ”I saw you leave after wining and thought that something was wrong,” the flush darkened and he felt his heart trip, starting to race. He couldn’t believe it. ”Show me,” a demand. He wanted to see it, needed to see it. Needed to confirm what he felt and what he thought.

“Eh?” The question and confused look, as if the boy didn’t have a clue to what he was talking about. He couldn’t be wrong at what he felt. Laying there in silence, waiting, feeling the boy’s gaze on him and could feel the heat from where they touched. Wanting to reach out, grasp the hand to feel more of the rushing feeling and as he opened his mouth, about to ask his savior’s name, the door slammed open.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” The nurse from before stalked in, glaring at the boy who held his hand. ”Unauthorized visitors are not allowed.” She grabbed the boy boy his shoulder and started to pull him away, which didn’t sit right with him. ”Don’t touch him,” he struggled to sit up, his strength still gone. Watching as the one who saved him being dragged away before he could get his name or even talk to him. When he managed to get up and slide out of the bed, to the door, looking out the hallway to find it empty.

Body still shivering as he tried to regain any heat he could, stumbling his way back to the bed and as he was about to climb back into the bed, he caught sight of a small, black book. Reaching down, picking up the book or rather, the school planner that the boy had dropped. Climbing back into bed, he hid the planner as the nurse came back inside and checked his vitals before turning to him. ”Did you know him, Madarame-kun?” He shook his head and looked out the window, watching the boy look up before walking away. ”No, but he was the one who saved me.” He turned towards the older woman and watched her step back at the look he gave her. She stammered out an apology before leaving. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he pulled out the school planner that he found.

Settling the school planner on his lap, inside was the normal information on the boy’s class schedules and as he flipped through the pages, reading the neatly written notes, he came across the information he needed. Name, address of the boy’s home and the address of the school he attended. ”Hmmm, Fujiwara Shirou.” Reading the name easily, feeling the need to find him and find more about the heat he felt, he took one last look at the planner then hide it once again when the door opened. Instead of the nurse from before, his doctor came in and went over the normal routine that he was used to when he let his body temperuature drop so low.

It wouldn’t be until the following day when he was released from the clinic with a clean bill of health, despite being on death’s door the day before. Walking with his brother, who seemed to be in deep thought after he told him what happened. ”That can’t be right, Yonekuni. No one’s ever seen one and they’re considered extinc. Are you sure you didn’t imagine it?”

Scowling at his brother, Yonekuni stared down at the school planner he held in his hand. ”I didn’t imagine it, the heat was real. Even after waking up and talking to him.” He knew he had Kunimasa’s attention as he showed the nekomata the school planner that was left behind. ”Fujiwara, eh?” His brother commented as he flipped through the planner before handing it back to Yonekuni. ”Well, whatever. If that’s what you want, be sure you’re careful, especially if you’re mistaken.” Shooting his brother a look, he tucked the planner under his arm as he quietly talked to his brother, answering the questions Kunimasa had about the swim meet.

As soon as he got home, right after Karen had made sure he was alright, though he got no second glance from his mother. Managing to find out the area that the school and where the boy lived, he headed to his room and closed the door. leaning back on his bed, closing his eyes as his body tingled with anticipation. Hand sliding down, imaging the heat and the look of want on the boy’s face. Fingers curled around himself as he touched and stroked. Alternating from gentle to rough, trying to imagine how the boy would touch him, coming quickly and spilling into his fingers. Cursing under his breath, wiping his fingers cleaned on his clothes and turned over, keeping his back to the door.

Early on a summer morning, wearing a light jacket to ward off the chill that lingered in the air, he took off with the directions written down. Taking a seat on the train, glad he got up early enough to beat the morning rush. Flipping open the school planner for what seemed like the hundredth time, he wondered how Fujiwara would react to him showing up on his doorstep. Would he welcome him? Let him in and feel the heat that he longed for? Or would he be snubbed by someone who decided only to help out of the duty from one human to another. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, an emotion that was beneath him.

The past few days had been eating at him, his body and soul yearning for more heat, the gentle touch he could remember. Time passed quickly for him, finding himself leaving the train station and down the street to the address, following the directions. Stopping in front of the house, he looked up before reaching for the button of the intercom when he heard it.

“Madarame-kun?” The same voice from days before, the same voice that had been haunting him in his dreams. And as he turned, he caught a glimpse of it, barely there. He knew he wasn’t wrong. ”Fujiwara, right?” He asked, approaching the still boy. Hiding the small smile behind his hand as he watched Fujiwara become a little flustered, dropping the bags he was carrying. Dropping to his knees, helping the boy pick up the items he dropped. Handing them back to the owner, watching as they were slipped back into the bags. When his hand brushed against Fujiwara’s hand, he got a glimpse of the heat he had a chance to taste a few days prior.

Taking one of the two bags from the dark haired boy’s hand, following him through the gate and into the house. Handing the bag he carried to Fujiwara, resisting the urge to curl his lip in disgust at the overwhelming smell of monkey. Something wasn’t righ, especially if Fujiwara is what he think he is. A glance around, seeing that they were the only one’s around, watching as the boy seemed to fidget under his gaze. Perking up when he heard Fujiwara speak up.

“Madarame-kun,” Shirou spoke up for the first time since he saw the blond standing outside his house. His heart swelling with the feelings that have been growing since he first laid eyes on the blond. ”What are you doing here?” He asked straight forward since he didn’t want to get his hopes up. When he saw the blond reach for his back pocket, pulling out the school planner he had thought he lost. ”I must have dropped it when the nurse pulled me out,” his voice trailed off when he saw the knowing look the blond wore. Reaching out to grab the planner, the feel of a cool hand grabbing his. ”I can’t believe you’re still cool to the touch,” he murmured to himself.

“And I can’t believe you’re so warm,” Yonekuni breathed out as his fingers curled around Fujiwara’s hand. The flash of heat and he looked away when he felt his face heat up, the feel of his heart pounding in his ears. ”So, uh-,” he found himself stuttering and cursed silently. He shouldn’t be nervous, shouldn’t feel like a school boy with his first crush. It never occurred to that this was exactly what it was. ”Can we go up to your room?” He finally asked, still holding onto the hand that gave him warmth. He waited, watching the slight nod before releasing the hand he held and followed the boy up the stairs, first door on the right and into the sparsely decorated room.

Walking further into the room, hearing the door close behind him, he still held onto the school planner that he came to return. Watching as Fujiwara took a seat on the bed, quietly breathing in and catching the scent that didn’t seem to belong there, the smell grating on his nerves. More so than the smell of monkey. Following the boy and taking a seat next to him on the bed, he gave into the urge when he saw arms reaching for him. Wrapping his arms around Fujiwara’s stomach, nuzzling into the heat and gave a sigh of content, closing his eyes as he became comfortable. He mumbled to himself as he drifted off, unaware that the person he held heard him.

“Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about you and the heat you have?” Yonekuni mumbled into Shirou’s stomach as he drifted off, he didn’t see the flush that Shirou wore nor the happiness when arms tightened around him. For once, he was glad that he had the house to himself as he pulled off his glasses and leaned back against the wall. Looking down at the sleeping blond, brushing away the strands of hair that covered Yonekuni’s forehead. He didn’t know what drew the blond to him, not when he could have mailed back the planner.

Over the past couple of days he had entertained such hopes of love, brushing his finger tips down the blond’s jaw line. Trying the best he could to calm himself down, managing to maneuver his body to lay down himself without waking Madarame. In his sleep, he felt more comfortable now then he ever did.

What felt like hours, he found himself waking slowly, warmth seeping into him as he opened his eyes to see the person he had been holding onto as he slept. He could see faint hints, he knew was right when he thought the boy was a madararui, a wolf. That nurse had no clue to what she was talking about. Lips parted as he breathed in, tempting him to move in and find out if they were as soft as they looked. Tilting his head, brushing his lips briefly against the boy’s and pulled back when he wanted more. A quick look to the clock seeing that only a few hours had passed before his gaze returned to the lips that he had just left.

Leaning again and pressing a little harder, feeling Fujiwara’s lips part for him, slipping in quickly. Getting a taste that was purely the male’s, a taste that would never belong to a monkey at all. The rumbled sound of pleasure, his body thrumming with excitement and seeing that his movement hadn’t woke Fujiwara, he moved closer when the boy shifted in his sleep, baring his neck. He knew he shouldn’t do it, he knew it wasn’t right but it didn’t matter. Moving the shirt a little, finding the right spot, nosing the area before licking at the skin and biting down. Ignoring the slight tang of copper in his mouth, he sucked and lost himself as he left a mark on the one he considered his. Finally, a lick to the wound he created, he looked up and into dark eyes, the light flush to the male’s cheeks.

Caught.

Keeping his gaze on the dark haired boy, he leaned in and rubbed his nose against the flushed cheek, shuddering. ”Why”?” He rolled his ships, showing and rubbing against him. Letting Fujiwara feel what he did to him, the feel of hands gripping his shoulders and the panting of his name in his ears. He could feel the result of his movements, feeling the boy’s erect flesh through his pants. He didn’t feel disgusted, all that mattered was the pleasure at hand.

“So, y-you,” he panted out, staring into dark eyes and watched them flash in a way that only those of madararui blood could. He couldn’t finish what he was saying as rubbed and humped against the boy, shuddering as he came in warm arms. Chest heavy, breathing hard and his cum sticky in his pants, looked down at the panting boy, seeing awakening desires in dark eyes. He hadn’t come that fast or hard in his short life and as he reached out to touch the boy’s face, to cup and do something about the desire in Fujiwara’s eyes when they heard the slam of a door. The sound of voices chattering, he scrambled back and away from the still aroused boy.

A brief knock to the door, watching as Fujiwara struggled to straighten out his clothes to hide the hard on he was supporting. Glad that the pants he wore were dark enough to hide the cum that was cooling on the inside of his pants. As the door opened, wishing that his face would cool, he didn’t have anything to worry about as the woman smiled at him before turning to her son. ”Shirou-chan! I”m so surprised to see you have a friend over. You rarely bring your friends home, I’ve been afraid that Oushou-chan was your only friend.” She introduced herself to him before bustling out of the room. Looking from the spot the woman just vacated to Fujiwara and saw the mortification on his face. He needed to go, needed to clean up and figure out what he was feeling. He needed a lot of things but he couldn’t do it here.

“Fujiwa-” He started to say the boy’s name when he heard the request. ”Please,” a swallow and a lick to his lips. ”Call me “Shirou”.” Flicking his gaze from his lap to blue eyes, his body still throbbing with want and desire. He saw the blond nod and watched as Madarame stood up, kneeling back on the bed. When Yonekuni nuzzled the side of his neck while he felt a hand mold to the hardness of his cock. Breathing hitched as Yonekuni sniffed and kissed the side of his neck, licking at his skin. The sudden feel of a suck, the pain of a bite and the sound of a muffled moan of pleasure as he came, covering his mouth as his tried to lower his voice. Yonekuni’s name leaving his lips.

“I want to know more,” Yonekuni whispered between breath, licking at the droplets of blood that started to bead on the pale skin. Nuzzling under Shirou’s chin before getting up on his feel. ”I want to know you inside and out, I will. But later. I’ve got to go.” A lick to Shirou’s lips before slipping a piece of paper from his pocket and into Shirou’s hand. One more nuzzle before he walked towards the door, pausing at the door as he opened it. ”If you want me to call you Shirou, than you’ve got to call me “Yonekuni”.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Quietly thanking Shirou’s mother, his trip home was torturous. He could still smell Shirou’s scent and taste his skin. No other girl he dated and slept with made him feel like this. Ignoring the greetings he got and the order from Karen, he headed straight to his room and locked himself in. Pressing his back to the door, his hands quickly fumbled with his pants, groaning with relief when his hands slide inside, cupping his throbbing flesh. Tightening his grip, rubbing the tip of his cock with his fingers, smearing the pre-cum around on his hand. His eyes closed as he imagined the face Shirou would make. Pushing him down and making him cry out in pleasure. Coming quickly in his hands, his cum staining his hands before wiping the rapidly cooling seed on his pants, and pushed away from the door.

Pulling off his clothes and headed into the bathroom, he couldn’t believe he got off on a boy he met just a few days ago and a guy to boot. But when he felt the heat, he couldn’t help the reaction his body got. The taste of Shirou’s skin, the sound of his name being cried out. He wanted more. Turning the water on as high as it could go, a poor substitute of what he wanted.

His heart raced as he stared down at his hand, watching his cum being washed away with the flowing water. Alone in the bathroom, the feel of cool water cascading down on him, he could still smell Yonekuni’s scent on him. The feel of the blond moving against him, wanting more of the rushing feeling that sent his mind reeling. Getting up and reaching for a towel he set off to the side, looking into the mirror. The kiss and bite marks, the outline of Yonekuni’s teeth had him excited all over again.

Managing to calm himself down, he was glad that his mother didn’t see the two dark hickeys that Yonekuni left on him. As if the blond was marking his territory, he blushed at the thought, letting himself get carried away with his thoughts. Drying off and pulling on a change of clothes, spotting the piece of paper that was slipped to him. Yonekuni’s name and phone number scrawled on it. Reaching for his cellphone, he felt elated as he entered the name and number into his phone before slipping the piece of paper into his journal, next to the entry about first meeting the blond.

When he heard the call of his name, he hid his journal. He didn’t want anyone to find out and read all his secrets. ”Shirou-chan,” the call again from the bottom of the stairs. ”Oushou-chan is here to see you.” A twinge in his chest, he knew his friend was upset with him for not staying to watch his match. Coming down the stairs, he didn’t see Oushou’s dark eyes widen nor the shocked expression he wore when his shirt shifted, baring the possessive marks on his neck.

Late that night, curled under a light blanket while his body shivered despite the warm summer night. Something inside him raged, begged and pleaded for release. Hand trembling, reaching out and grabbing then opening his phone. Tempted to call Oushou, his fingers hovered over his friend’s name. He could still remember the angry tone Oushou had when he confronted him, wondering why he didn’t stay to watch him win. Or the emotional distance he put between them this afternoon. There was only one number he could call, pressing the button and hearing the sound of ringing. The sleepy sound of Yonekuni’s voice, the sound alone sent his pulse racing.

“Yonekuni,” he whispered into his phone, his voice getting stuck in his throat when the blond asked who was calling. Swallowing heavily, he apologized and hung up. ’Stupid,’ he thought to himself. ’How would he recognize my voice after only talking for a while.’ Cursing himself for getting his hopes up, he buried his head under the pillow, willing away whatever was wrong with him.

It took him a few minutes to figure out who called him, the same voice that cried his name sweetly in his ears earlier that day. He couldn’t believe that he couldn’t recognize Shirou’s voice. Kicking off the blanket he had, pulling on a set of clothes, he snuck out and headed towards his older brother’s room. Glad to see Shinobu’s light on, a brief knock and hearing the grumbling before the door opened. Watching as his older brother’s eyes widen as he spoke up. ”Yonekuni? What do you want with with me this late at night?” Normally when he had a problem, he would go to Kunimasa or usually would try to solve it himself. But this time around, he needed the help from someone who could drive.

“So tell me why I’m taking you here so late?” Not looking away from the window, Yonekuni answered Shinobu’s question.

“I found him,” he answered, watching the passing scenery without actually seeing it. ”Him? Who are you-” His words died in his throat. ”You mean the one you were talking about a few days ago?” Chancing a look away from the road to the blond and saw him nod. ”So you weren’t mistaken.” His words lingered in the air.

“I want to see it,” the mumbled confession and he smiled to himself. It was nice to see his brother be affected by such emotions. Quietly pulling up to the house, he drove off after giving his younger brother a look and wishing him luck.

He didn’t spare his brother a look as the car drove off, digging his cellphone out of his pocket then dialing the number that called him an hour ago. The hard breathing, the sound of pain that was easy to detect in the boy’s voice. Easily climbing the fence and into Shirou’s yard, meeting the boy at the door. Even without touching him, he could feel heat leaving Shirou’s body. A touch to his forehead, shuddering breath and Shirou all but stumbled into his arms.

“Shit.”

Cursing, struggling to carry him up the stairs all the while failing at being quiet. Expecting to hear Shirou’s parents get up to investigate the noise, he was surprised when nothing happened. ’Must be heavy sleepers,’ he thought to himself and tucked that information away for later, knowing it would help him later on. Slipping Shirou’s arm away from him and laying the male down, he felt himself getting excited as he pulled off the shirt Shirou wore and tossed it to the side. The rise and fall of the bare chest, pale nipples seemed to call out to him, his fingers reaching out and rubbing the pad of his thumb over one. The gasp and groan, feeling Shirou shift before a second wave of heat. Shaking his head, pulling off his own shirt and curled up, wrapping his arms around Shirou and pulling the boy into the curve of his body.

Heart pounding, his hands splayed across Shirou’s chest, he closed his eyes and hoped that his excitement wouldn’t be too noticeable. Settling in, the comfortable feeling as he leached off as much heat as he could while feeling the boy push aback against him. As if he was being tempted by the one he held. He didn’t know what was going on, what was causing the boy to feel pain.

The insistent of hips pushing back against, rubbing against his throbbing flesh. The whisper of his name, looking up to see Shirou turning his head to look at him and looking more desirable than he did earlier that day. Pulling him closer, nosing the area just below his ear. Groaning as an intoxicating scent that Shirou started to emit went straight to his head. Hands moving down, slipping past the edge of pants Shirou wore, wrapping and curling his hand around the hard cock he found. Moving his hips in time with his hand, faint sounds of his name seemed to echo in the room.

Releasing his grip on Shirou, his hands quickly fumbled with the draw string of the pants, pushing them down to Shirou’s knees. With plenty of room to move, his fingers curled around Shirou once again while his free hand plucked and teased one nipple. Stealing lips in an awkward angled kiss, swallowing the sounds his partner made as his hand tortured the male to the end. Whispered feelings against his lips, the confession as Shirou came, spilling into his hand.

Body thrumming, wanting to sink into his partner’s body. Wanted to feel heat wrapped around him as he made Shirou cry out and clutch at the bed with every move he made. He didn’t protest when he felt the naked male pull away, turning around on his knees before he was pushed on on his back. Swallowing, watching as Shirou pulled down the pants that he wore, tossing his head back when he felt a hot hand curl around him. The hesitant and unexperienced tongue, the wet heat of Shirou’s mouth. Biting his lip as he struggled to look down, watching as his cock disappeared in the heat, hot hands palmed and rubbed his taunt balls. Feeling the light scraping of teeth on his sensitive skin as he muffled his sounds of pleasure.

From his spot in the yard below, just a few feet from the house and below Shirou’s window. His hands clenched in anger and despair . It wasn’t fair, not when he thought he’d had plenty of time to make his friend his. He was going to wait until Shirou was ready to date but it looked like it wasn’t going to be necessary. Seeing shadows move against the wall from where he stood and he could only image what they were doing. The only option was to climb up and peek inside. But the only tree close by was too far from the window for him to see properly.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he waited as patiently as he could, only to push away from the fence and stalk home. He needed to come up with a different plan. Turning back one last time, a forlorn look on his face before turning back with new determination to get what he wanted. By any means possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfortable where he lay, the early morning light filtered through the open window as a breeze picked up, spreading the morning chill everywhere. Slowly awakening, his eyes fluttered a little before closing as he burrowed deeper into the heat and the silken fur under his hand. He paused, cracking his eyes open and finally saw it. Finally saw what he knew all along. Reaching out, fingers sliding through the gray and white fur, up to trace the edge of fur covered ears, watching them flick away from his touch. A large yawn, swallowing when he caught a glance of sharp teeth and the familiar sound of a pop as Shirou awoke.

White hair replaced dark, pale eyes instead of dark and seeing the shy smile that the male gave him, the sound of his name being murmured softly. The smile on his partner’s face died when he sat there shocked. He watched as ears laid back, as if in submission or uncertainty while the bushy tail against him seemed to curl in, trying to tuck between his legs.”Yonekuni?” He shook his head, the male must not know. Leaning in, brushing his lips against Shirou’s parted lips, he told him to look in the mirror.

Long legs unfolded and got up from the bed, watching then following the naked male. Enjoying the sight of the bushy tail that seemed to sway with every movement of its owner. He could easily see the marks he left on Shirou’s back along with his shoulders and the back of Shirou’s neck. A feeling grew inside of him at the sight of the marks and wondered if the male would even notice what he left on him. When Shirou finally found a mirror, he saw eyes widen and a mouth open before he rushed forward to cover the boy’s mouth with his hand, attempting to muffle the sound of surprise. ”Shhh, I don’t want you waking anyone up.” Whispering into Shirou’s ear, the nod of understanding and pulled his hand away.

“I knew I couldn’t be wrong.” He flicked his fingers along soft ears again, watching as they twitched away from his teasing touch. Peeling away the shorts he wore, crusty and dried with his cum, letting them drop to the floor. He knew he had Shirou’s attention, could feel the interested glances Shirou gave his body and the heated looks before he turned around, blushing hotly. Taking the pair of pants that Shirou handed him, a pair that wasn’t covered in his dry cum, among other bodily fluids.

“What do you mean “You couldn’t be wrong?”” Shirou asked, as he dressed. His body sore in different ways, rolling his shoulders and felt where the blond had sunk his teeth in. Could feel where Yonekuni rubbed against him last night, settling against his ass. He flushed, ignoring the flacking of his dried cum on his stomach, pulling his shirt over his head and took a seat on the bed, waiting patiently for Yonekuni to explain. But what the blond said wasn’t what he was waiting for. ”If you’re a wolf, why are you living with monkeys?” He caught the tone of disgust in Yonekuni’s voice, but pushed that out of his mind for now.

“My real parents were sick and because of that, they had me be raised by my adopted parents.” He explained the best he could with what he could remember. ”They would look after me whenever my parents had to go to the hospital, which was fairly often.” He peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the blond take in all of what he was saying. Reaching out to touch Yonekuni’s arm, feeling the blond tense up at his touch. Seeing lips move but unable to make out what was being spoken. Leaning in, he finally caught what Yonekuni was saying.

“Do something about it.” The mumble, feeling his cheeks heat up and his heart pick up in speed. ”It?” Groaning under his breath, of course Shirou wouldn’t have a clue to what he was talking about. Slipping the bracelet from his right hand off, reaching and grabbing Shirou’s hand, slipping the bracelet over the wolf’s hand and to his wrist.

“That should do for now until I can properly put a scent brand on you,” he looked into pale eyes. ”Now, just pull back and hide your true soul.” The confused look once again, he sighed heavily again, wondering what he got himself into. Several hours later, after being surprised by Shirou’s adopted mother once again. Her surprised look and the excuse he gave when she asked why he was in her son’s room. Giving her his charming smile, watching as she left them alone, never knowing what was being to her son.

Turning back to Shirou, explaining how to pull his soul back and watched as the canine concentrated as he attempted to pull his soul back. After several tries, Shirou seemed to get it. Watching as white hair being replaced by dark, gray eyes returning to normal while Shirou’s ears and bushy tail disappeared. Once he was sure that Shirou had it down, deciding to test the male’s will and control, he leaned in. Seeing eyes widen before closing his eyes and stealing surprised lips. Teasing and taunting the male with his tongue, fighting with himself to keep from pushing Shirou down on the bed and doing what he actually wanted. The sound of a gasp and a noticeable pop as he got a result he wasn’t hoping for. Instead of the boy having more control, he let go and let it out. And yet, instead of being frustrated and irritated, all he could do was chuckle against parted lips and ignore the heavy pounding in his chest, the nervousness and want of more.

Attempting to cut himself off and away from the emotions that were running wild in him, the knock on the bedroom down and the sound of someone calling for Shirou. The tone of voice, the familiar way he spoke through the door didn’t sit right with him. Turning his attention to his partner, seeing the realization on his face and knowing the fact that Shirou seemed to know the male. ”Who’s that?” He demanded, wanting to know who was calling his partner, the one he had chosen. The words of “Childhood friend” reached his ears.

Telling him to pull his soul back in, he waited and saw as the wolf did, struggling a little more before ordering him to stay seated, it wouldn’t do him any good if Shirou’s friend saw him like that. Unlocking the door, opening it just enough for him to see the person on the other side while blocking the male from seeing inside. Never bothering to hide the irritation he felt, glaring at the one who interrupted them. A sniff to the air, the same scent that he caught yesterday, a scent that lingered in Shirou’s room.

Watching as the unnamed male stepped back a bit before standing his ground. ”What do you want with Shirou?” Keeping his spot at the door, his stance becoming more rigid with every second passing. Feeling the looks Shirou gave him, but at the moment he was more pre-occupied with trying to get rid of the unwanted male at the door.

“I shouldn’t have to answer you,” came the offended reply. Having tossed and turned the night before, nightmares plaguing him of losing his friend, losing a chance to be happy. With little sleep that morning, he thought of how he was going to handle everything. Recognizing the one who stood in front of him, the same one who beat one of his teammates at the swim meet a week ago. ”So you’re the one who left those marks on Shirou,” he stated, though mostly to himself.

“And you’re the one who tried to spread his scent on his room, though you did a pathetic job at it.” A retort back, his hackles rising at the look. He was higher in rank in both life and in madararui world but the fact that Shirou’s friend knew more about his partner than he did. ”But you didn’t think to put your scent on him.” An arrogant smirk twitching on his lips. ”You’re too late, though.” his smirk froze when the male spoke up.

“Your scent could always be replaced. Especially when you don’t even go to the same school.” Words stopped when the flare erupted, stepping back when he realized what Madarame was.

Looking over his shoulder, seeing Shirou start to blush and fidget in his seat. That male was right and he had another year to go until he got into the last three years of school. ”How many days do you have left of your summer vacation?” He shot out, watching as Shirou jumped at his demand and the tone of his voice.

“About two weeks,” came an answer and his mind worked, his smirk grew. ”Pack some clothes, you’re coming with me for those two weeks.” Turning back to Shirou’s friend and mouthed the words “Tough Luck” and closed the door, ignoring the sounds of pounding and the protest. With his back to the door, he watched as Shirou pulled out a bag and started packing a change of clothes along with some books. When Shirou caught his look, the words of “Summer homework” hit him.

Cursing, he knew he forgot about something during the time off he had from school. ”Along with training you to keep your soul hidden, you can finish your work.” The smile sent his way and the touch to his arm caused him to muffle a sound of want, a sound that would alert the wolf to his hidden desires. Grabbing the male’s hand once he was done, leaning him by the hand out of the room and past the still angry male that stood in the hallway. Shooting Shirou’s friend a look, hearing the apology the heavyweight gave his friend before dragging his chosen partner away. Muttering under his breath, unaware that Shirou could hear him.

Heart swelling, understood what Yonekuni was saying, his grip tightened a little on Yonekuni’s hand and enjoying the darkening of cheeks. His mother waved them off, seemingly unconcerned about him leaving for nearly two weeks. Walking in silence, his hand empty after Yonekuni dropped it a block from his house. ”So, where do-” his words died in his throat when he caught the look the blond sent him. An uncomfortable feeling rose up in him, unsure of why Yonekuni was giving him the silent treatment. Was he misreading Yonekuni? Was he wrong about the blond liking him? He wasn’t sure as he followed close behind, approaching the train station.

Looking around, he couldn’t help feeling shocked when he saw hints of others. Turning his attention away when they’d look at him, wanting to ask Yonekuni what was happening but the fact that the blond wouldn’t speak to him, he kept his questions to himself. The sudden feel of a strong grasp on his hand, the feel of being pulled and dragged away from the station platform and towards the bathroom. ”Um, Yonekuni?” He ventured, speaking up. ”What about the train?” His question was silenced by lips, allowing himself to be pushed into a stall and against the wall. Breathing heavily when the blond pulled back to look in his eyefs.

“We’ve got time,” he licked his lips, tasting Shirou on them. ”I’ve been holding myself back, wanting to touch you so much.” Dropping his head on the broad shoulder before him as he tried to rein in his want. He wanted to get off so badly, wanted to bend the heavyweight over and take him. To suck the heat out that Shirou’s body so readily offered. And as much as he wanted to do so much, he couldn’t do that here. Not with others that might see what was his only. A buck of his hips, a slow rub against the wolf, showing him what he did to him. ”I can’t do what I want to do to you,” Yonekuni confessed as backed away a little and adjusted his pants in an attempt to hide his erection.

Movement caught his attention, watching as Shirou slipped his bag off his shoulder and onto the hook on the door. Being pushed back against the wall by Shirou, watching as the blush spread across the male’s face as he knelt on the floor. ”Just stay there,” licking his dry lips in anticipation. Watching a hand come up, rubbing him through his pants and palmed his hard and twitching cock through the borrowed pants. Mind racing, imagining and feeling the sudden heat as the button of the pants slipped through the small hole while the zipper was lowered carefully. Eyes narrowing in on the sight of Shirou’s tongue peeking out, licking at the head of his cock as he was worked out of his pants.

Having a better view of himself disappearing the wet heat of the wolf’s mouth, sensations running up and down his spine. Splaying his hands on the wall behind him to keep himself from sliding down. Though his technique wasn’t the best, he knew that with practice, the wolf would get better. A hard suck, light scraping to his sensitive skin before cool air hit him. Trying to glare down, seeing the boy nuzzle against the base of his cock while hands worked down his legs and to his own lap. the quiet sounds brief sucks to the side of his flesh, the faint rustle of clothing as Shirou’s hands slipped inside his pants.

The sight of his partner’s hand slipping inside his own pants, being taken back into Shirou’s mouth. Running his fingers through dark hair, cupping the back of Shirou’s head a little and pushed his hips, fucking the wolf’s mouth softly. The sudden grip on his hips, forcing him back and keeping him in place. Trying to glare down at Shirou, gray eyes flashing up and a swallow around him. Muffled sounds of pleasure, the feel of teeth gently nipping at the crown while Shirou’s free hand curled around the base, working in time with his mouth.

Tightening his fingers in Shirou’s dark hair as he came, the rhythmic movements of the hot mouth and teasing movements of Shirou’s tongue. Shuddering, feeling cool air hit his wet moist skin, he looked down and caught the sight of Shirou licking his lips, as if he was making sure nothing leaked out. Rough panting, watching the male’s hand worked himself and the shuddering of Shirou’s body. Seeing the boy reach for some tissues, wiping away the cum that stained his hand, flushing when Shirou caught him watching. Warm hands toughed his softening flesh, carefully tucking him back into his pants before grabbing the dirtied tissues and tossed them into the trash while standing back up.

Waiting as the wolf washed his hands, he leaned in, sniffing and hiding the grin that wanted spread across his face. His scent seemed to have spread. A deeper, strong and more prominent scent than earlier. Strong enough to chase others away that might come sniffing around his chosen partner. Arriving back at the platform with barely enough time, following Shirou onto the train as it pulled up. Taking a place on the crowded train, Shirou’s back to his chest, he leaned in. Whispering to the wolf that he needed to pull his soul back more, especially when he saw the interested looks of those around him.

Catching dark eyes, seeing the nod and watching the boy did what was ordered of him. The sudden feel of Shirou’s supple ass rub against back against when the train went around a a curve, forcing him to bite his lip. Even though he had came awhile ago, his body wanted more. He couldn’t do anything here, not with them being surrounded by others.

By the time their stop, his desire had been curbed by the heat and smell of others that got on and off at each stop. And while he usually liked the feel of heat, the heat of both madararui and monkeys did nothing for him, not when he had his own personal furnace. Once off the train, a breeze of fresh air against his face and Shirou by his side, he escorted his partner to his home. ”We can’t go in through the front,” he explained as he lead Shirou around the back.

Reaching and squeezing Shirou’s hand in reassurance before bringing him inside, leading him close by. Within a few feet of entering, the sounds of his youngest brother as he ran on short legs with Kunimasa hot on his heels, both hearing the sigh of relief when Manami came to a stop by running into Shirou’s legs.

“Yonekuni? We’ve been wondering where you disappeared to last night.” Kunimasa bent over, scooping the young child in his arms. ”Shinobu wouldn’t say where he took you.” Dark eyes narrowed on the one who stood next to him. ”Who’s this? The one you were talking about?” A slight incline of his head. A brief nod, turning to see Shirou introduce himself. He waited to see if his brother would say something, anything. But when he just turned around, muttering about the smell of monkeys as he walked away. Seeing the flash of hurt in Shirou’s gaze, he wanted to comfort the male. But the shake of a head, the whispered apology stopped him. This would be the very first time he’d see Shirou’s tenacity and knew it wouldn’t be his last.

“Everyone’s probably busy with the restaurant, we can see them later.” An offhanded comment, showing the way to his personal room. ”Unfortunately , I forgot that the rooms that we have are under construction, so you’ll, uh-” he looked away, lying between his teeth about the rooms and hoped that Shirou would believe him. ”Be staying in my room.” A look back at the wolf, seeing him nod and barely catching the words

“That’s fine.”

An awkward silence, wanting to say more but chose to nearly pull the male towards his bedroom, anxious for reasons he knew but didn’t want to admit. Hallways passed were empty and quiet, opening his bedroom door to let his chosen partner in. In his haste to get over to Shirou’s house last night, he left his room a mess. Clothing strewed everywhere, his bed unmade and some discarded condom wrappers. Blue eyes widening, he didn’t want Shirou to know about that side of him just yet.

“It’s okay, Yonekuni,” he turned at the calm voice, seeing Shirou slip off his bag to drop it at his feet. With the heavyweight’s help, the clean up of his room passed by quickly. Thought he quickly picked up the condom wrappers and threw them away, along with any hint of him having girls over. Smoothing out the bedspread, everything was done and cleaned.

“It’s a little hot in here,” wiping away the sweat from his brow, turning as Yonekuni opened the window to let in a breeze that picked up, cooling the room just a little. ”Sorry, I don’t turn the air conditioner in the summer.” He saw the confused look Shirou wore, of course he didn’t know. The boy didn’t know anything about him, didn’t even know what type he was but that was going to change. ”I’ll explain it to you later,” waving his hand, seeing that Shirou seemed to get it and let the subject drop. Feeling a little disappointed, hoping that maybe the male would try to push the subject and try to get him to reveal more about himself.

He didn’t see the curious look Shirou sent him, didn’t know that he had to hold himself back from asking. He knew that there was so much that he didn’t know, things that he needed to know. Wanted to know. His hand reached out, attempting to grab the blond by his hand but the quick, rapid knocks on the door caused him to pause and drop his hand. Turning and watching Yonekuni open the door, revealing an older male. Seeing him pause in his step and the faintest of a smile before it disappeared.

“So he’s the one you needed to see last night, right?” Turning his head, seeing the slight darkening of the blond’s cheeks. He held back the chuckle at the sight of Yonekuni looking a little flustered and embarrassed. Stepping forward, he introduced himself and nearly faltering when he saw eyes narrow. ”It’s still leaking out,” the murmur, watching as Yonekuni’s brother brought his hand up, cupping Shirou’s chin and turning his head a little before dropping his hand. ”Your scent is covering it up, mostly. But you really need to train him more to control his soul better.” He caught the look Yonekuni was given.

He couldn’t help the feeling of embarrassment from Shirou’s look, a look that said it all. He didn’t want Shirou to know he had to nearly plead with his older brother to get him to Shirou’s house and he must know how Shirou got his scent on him. ”I’ve got to go back, but bring him by later tonight. That way we can see how much control he has and how much training he needs to go through.” He didn’t say anything as Shinobu left, finally leaving him alone with Shirou. He could see what the older male was talking about, could easily see the parts of the heavyweight’s soul leaking out.

A shake of his head, he could worry about that later. Much later when he would lock the door and take things into his own hands. Offering Shirou a seat on his bead, getting started on their work, the knock on the door pulled them out of their quiet discussion. Opening the door, revealing his younger brother who held up several of his books. Annoyance filled him at constantly being interrupted but stepped aside to allow Kunimasa in. His brother had a lot of pride and for him to come for help meant something was up.

“Fujiwara,” blue eyes narrowed at his brother’s tone. ”So you’re the one Yonekuni had been bothered by.” Turning to see the slight fallen expression Shirou wore before the quick recovery.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way,” the nekomata explained, opening his book and pulling out some papers. ”It’s just that I’ve never seen him like that. A little nervous when he talked about you or when he was alone.” He chuckled underneath his breath, ignoring the dark glare sent to him. He knew his brother was still upset at him for walking in while he was jerking off, knowing he was still embarrassed about being caught.

He didn’t think much about Fujiwara, only that if he made his brother happy, who was he to judge. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was curious to know what drew his brother to the male when he had a choice of any female he wanted. A glance at the work that lay in Fujiwara’s lap, a little shocked that his work was more advance than theirs. Leaning in even further to get a better look, he felt the sudden heat of an angry glare being sent to him. Heh, looked like his brother didn’t like him getting that close to the boy.

Holding himself back from snapping at his brother, he couldn’t understand the feelings that rushed through him when Kunimasa got too close to Shirou. The urge to monopolize the male’s attention, to be the only one Shirou is kind to, to be confided in and to be the only one the wolf thought of. His brother must have caught look sent his way and felt pleased with himself.

As they studied, he unconsciously moved closer to his partner. Knees brushing, shoulders bumping and hands grazing against each other when he reached over. The tripping of his heart, the elation and joy when the wolf would lean against him, helping with some problems, giving explanations.

“Really, you two,” Kunimasa sighed as he stood up and closed his book. ”It’s like I’m not even here.” Walking to the door, he paused as he opened it. ”If you two do something tonight, don’t be loud. I’ve got to watch Manami tonight and he’s too young to know what you’re doing.” Speaking and staring at his brother before closing the door behind him.

Once he was sure that his brother wouldn’t walk in again, he turned towards Shirou. Watching him push his glasses up, a lick to his lips and felt the flame inside him flare, despite being caught staring at the dark haired male. The look Shirou wore, leaning in and finally taking the boy’s parted lips, his sound of satisfaction muffled only to groan and pull away when the sound of the door slamming open. The formidable presence of Karen stopped him from cursing at the interruption yet again.

“What’s this about you finding a partner!?” The demand, the angry tick on her forehead. ”You haven’t introduced her to me?” Silence filled the room before he coughed into his hand. ”This is him, Fujiwara Shirou.” Seeing the smile twitch at her lips as she eyed the boy that sat next to him, seeing the wheels turn in his head and felt a twinge of dread.

“Yonekuni, I’m taking him with me for awhile.” Her hand shot out, grabbing and pulling Shirou out of the room with her. Speechless, he started to follow only to be stopped by the glare she leveled at him. ”I’ll bring him back unharmed and untouched. I want to see what draws you to him.” Uncomfortable with the grin she gave, he caught the look Shirou gave him over his shoulder as Karen dragged him away.

Once they turned the corner, his hand was dropped and he followed the older woman. ”How did you meet my son?” Her nearly friendly tone was now gone, replaced by a cold and distant tone. As if she was trying to test the waters with him. ”I first saw him at the swim meet last week,” he started, resisting the urge to flinch under her gaze as they walked. ”I followed my gut and found him on the floor of the locker room.” Confessing, blushing when he remembered feeling Yonekuni grabbing onto him from the floor of the locker room. He ended up spilling about his parents, never noticing her eyes widen nor did he know that her mind raced as she thought before speaking. ”He may brought you here for one reason, but I’m going to train you for a different reason.”

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, he sighed and picked up their discarded books, setting them off to the side to be worked on later. Laying back on his bed, he eyed the door before closing his eyes in a vain attempt to distract himself from thinking about what Karen was doing with Shirou. He didn’t know what Karen was up to, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted with Shirou and what he planned, he wasn’t ready to think that far into the future. But would he be willing to give Shirou up to another when the time came? A shake of his head, he couldn’t stomach the thought of doing that. Couldn’t even think about letting Shirou be with someone other than him.

Was he ready to settle down with just one person? Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, reaching in and pulling it out, flipping it open to see a name he was familiar with. Talking quietly, he turned down the invitation, clicking his tongue when the person on the other end hung up. It wasn’t his fault that his body wouldn’t react to the invitation. Hearing the breathless voice on the other end would usually turn him on and he would head over. But now, the voice on the phone was nothing but an annoyance, nothing like the sound of Shirou’s breathy cries as he came and the sound of his name being uttered.

Swallowing hard, his hands slid down his body, teasing himself at the edge of his waistband of his pants before undoing the button and carefully lowering the zipper. A hand sliding inside, pulling himself from the clothing he wore, images running rampant. How would he do it? Pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed, molding his chest to the boy’s back. Nuzzle hair away from the base of the wolf’s neck to suck and bite as he slid himself inside.

Or would he push Shirou onto his back? Kneel between parted legs, raising his lover’s hips and rub the tip of his cock against Shirou’s hole. Teasing the heavyweight until he begged for Yonekuni to fuck him. Sink himself into the body, feeling Shirou’s legs come up, as if he was giving him more room. Would he lean in to whisper against Shirou’s lips as he moved? Tasting lips, swollen from possessive kisses, his hand curling around the wolf’s cock, getting him off as he rocked into his his lover’s body. What kind of sounds would the wolf make if he denied him completion?

Thoughts out of control as his hand moved, slick and covered with his pre-cum. Would he see it again as Shirou came? His body tightening, one name leaving his lips as his back arched, spilling into his hand. Eyes heavy and chest heaving, he didn’t see the frozen figure at the door, only lifting his hand to see his cum clinging to his fingers. When he finally noticed the figure, his hand was being pulled away.

The flushed look on his partner’s face, the hesitant way the pink tongue peeked out to run up the sides of his fingers. A low throated groan, watching as his seed was licked clean before he pulled Shirou close, forcing the male across his chest.

“So what did Karen want?: He asked against the bare neck, nuzzling the one spot that seemed erupt in the wolf’s scent. The trembling form above him tried to speak, licking his lips as he tried before unintentionally pushing down against him. ”She, ah!”” Smirking against the suck mark he made against Shirou’s neck, telling the male to continue. ”She’s going to show and train me some ways that-” A groan, sliding his hand up the back of the male’s shirt.

‘Really,’ he thought to himself. The cries of Shirou were so much better than the voice on the phone earlier. ”She didn’t got into much detail.” He pulled back, watching as Shirou continued to struggle and enjoy the light touches to his back, surprised when Shirou reared back and sat back on Yonekuni’s lap. He could feel himself start to twitch back to life but the flushed look and gray eyes glazed, he forced Shirou to lay on the bed. The minute that Shirou’s head hit the pillow, the poof and the sight of the exhaused canine.

“Just as well,” words from the doorway and he scrambled to cover up his exposed crotch. The sight of Karen, his mother and Shinobu stating in the doorway, he reached and pulled a blanket up to cover the wolf’s form and himself. ”He didn’t react to any of Shinobu’s attempts, but the minute that he came back to you.” The laughing smile Karen wore, the calculating gaze his mother wore before he managed to chase the three away while he sat on the bed. Getting up, closing and locking the door, he returned to the bed. ”Really,” he mumbled as he pulled the wolf closer. ”What have I gotten into?” Nuzzling into the warm back, he drifted off.

Each day became almost routine. Studying during the day, finishing up their summer home work and at night, under the cover of darkness, heated touches were exchanged. Sliding against soft sheets, he marveled at the quick ways Shirou picked up on things. The heat surrounding him, fingering the bottle he bought earlier that day, giving the cashier a look that told him to shut up when he started to ask questions. Watching as the dark head bobbed, trying to gain a rhythm that would suit him.

The way Shirou’s tongue seemed to wrap around him as he swallowed and sucked, teased and tormented him. Fingers brushing away dark bangs, wanting to see himself being taken inside before he pulled Shirou off of him, shivering from the lack of heat. ”You sure learn quickly,” kissing wet lips, ignoring the foreign taste of himself on the male’s mouth and inside. His hands sliding down the male’s back, down and cupping Shirou’s ass through his pants. Rubbing the seam, pushing a little harder before Shirou pulled away to toss his head back. Hand abandoning the back of Shirou’s pants, slipping down the back to caress the soft skin of the wolf’s cheeks, moving his hand as much as he could. Fingers inching inward, rubbing closer to the tiny hole, breathing hissing out when Shirou’s fingers curled around him.

“Why don’t you strip?” Biting his lip when the hand left him, watching as Shirou grabbed and slowly pulled the shirt he wore off, tossing it to the floor. Carefully standing up and off the bed, his resolution dissolved, he reached and pulled Shirou close by the belt loops, swatting Shirou’s hands away. “Let me,” when the wolf started to protest. ”I want to see the body I’m going to fuck.” Catching the blush, fingers easily unbuttoning and lowering the zipper then parting the flaps. ”Heh, I think you’re more excited than me,” a tease, pushing the male’s pants down to his hips to pool at their feet then pushing the underwear down.

The view of a pale body, the dark flushing of Shirou’s cheeks and the fine hair that was growing around the boy’s hard cock. Pulling Shirou close, tilting his head and kissed his soon to be lover quickly, only pulling away seconds later. ”I wonder,” eyes narrowing, pushing the naked male to the bed. ”I’m the only one who’s going to touch you. You’re mine.” Kneeling between slightly parted legs, his blue eyes slitted while gray eyes flashed up at him.

Taking his time, slowly spreading Shirou’s legs even more, he reached for the bottle of lube that lay to the side on the bed. ”Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Flipping the cap of the bottle open and squeezing the cool, clear gel onto his fingers before slipping them down, past Shirou’s swollen member and taunt balls to the small hole. Rubbing the lubricant against the puckered hole, feeling the shiver running through the wolf’s body. ”I’m going to take you. Fuck you and make you mine, so you’ll never look at anyone else.” His words trailed off into a moan as he pushed on finger in. ’So tight,’ he thought to himself. ”I’m the first and only person that’s going to do this to you.”

He couldn’t help the flush to his cheeks at Yonekuni’s words. The discomfort feeling from the blond’s finger seemed to dull as he listened to the heated words. The soothing of the blond’s hand against his stomach, as if Yonekuni was trying to distract him from feeling a second finger being pushing in. His expression must have shown more then the slight discomfort as Yonekuni shushed him softly, taking his softening cock in his hand and working him slowly, trying to get him hard once again. Whimpering when Yonekuni’s fingers left him, the feel of the cool gel against his heated skin. Distracted by the feeling of Yonekuni’s fingers pushing inside again, spreading the lubrication inside, barely even noticing the hand abandoning his cock.

He couldn’t get over how tight Shirou felt on his fingers, twisting and scissoring while he covered himself with the cold lubricant. Reluctantly pulling his fingers free, the loud whine from his partner and the pleading in gray eyes. Hitching Shirou’s ass on his knees and with the confidence that he had enough lubrication on, he guided himself to the small hole. Nudging the head of his cock, rubbing before slowly pushing in. Worried eyes flitted from where he slowly sunk into his lover’s body to Shirou’s face, seeing the grimace of pain settling on the heavyweight’s face. Little thrusts, gentle in nature as he pushed a little deeper inside while Shirou’s gasps escalated, pain etching his face.

Pausing, only a little less than halfway in, asking if Shirou was okay and if he wanted to stop. Seeing tears start to gather in dark eyes, the feeling of his lover pulling his head down and softly kissing his lips. The whispered response, the sounds of encouragement as he continued, shuddering and cursing as he came to a rest against the wolf’s body. The heat was nearly unbearable and the tightness was almost too much to handle. And yet, he craved so much more from the male.

Arms came around his shoulders, pulling him close as he picked up a rhythm that they both could handle without hurting the one below him. Gently working Shirou back to hardness, he moved in time, mindful not to hurt Shirou too much. Cries of his name, feelings and emotions echoed in both his ears and his heart, stealing lips to muffle his cries as he came.

Body sticky with sweat and other fluids, he held Shirou close while the canine quietly slept. Everything that he experienced so far in life paled so much in comparison to the one he held in his arms. The marks left on him and the ones he left on Shirou would last for a while, until he could reinforce both them and his scent again.

Closing his eyes, the last sight he saw as hell asleep was the deep, bruising mark. The one spot that he licked, sucked and bit down when Shirou tightened around him earlier. Clamping down him, tight enough to be painful and forced him to come, flooding the wolf with his seed.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t want to let go and see him off. Didn’t want to let the male out of his sight and away from, not when he wasn’t able to understand the feelings racing through him at the moment. All he knew was that he didn’t want to let Shirou go, so tempted to reach out to Shirou’s hand and pull him close. To remove the shirt he was pulling over his head, nuzzle into his bare neck and lose himself in his lover’s body. Couldn’t do that and settled for pulling Shirou’s close to him when he stood, ignoring the questions Shirou spoke. His scent was strong on his boyfriend’s body and he couldn’t help but want it even stronger to deter anyone from getting close. Closing his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the canine’s neck, licking and trailing his tongue to the spot that he found irresistible.

Teeth nibbling, trying to suppress the sound of want that started rise when Shirou pushed back against him. The sound of his name leaving Shirou’s lips in a breathy moan shot his restraint as he reached and pulled Shirou’s shirt off, tossing it to the side. ”It’s still early, there’s plenty of time to make the train,” explaining when Shirou was about to ask him. Turning the male in his arms around, guiding him back to the bed. Silencing Shirou with his lips, his hands running and exploring to his heart’s content. Pulling back just enough, the emotion was easy to read in Shirou’s eyes and he closed the distance between them once again, enjoying the feel of his lover beneath him.

He saw Shirou to the train station, waiting by his side and knew that it would be a while before he could see his lover. Enjoying the silence between them, he could feel the strength that the boy gave him, though he knew he should be the one to give his lover strength. Talking quietly to Shirou, he knew they had everyone’s attention on them. Knew that they could smell him on his partner, not that he cared what they thought. All he cared about was that Shirou was his and his alone.

Confidant that Shirou had more control of his soul than he did earlier made him feel a little better. He knew that his partner wouldn’t let anyone but him see what was his and his alone to see. He still couldn’t get Shirou to tell him what kind of training that Karen put him through. The last time he tried to figure out, sneaking in then getting caught by his younger brothers. They still had a few minutes until the train arrived, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see the hickey he left below the wolf’s ear last night. Taking Shirou the last time that night. The clenching of his lover’s body, nosing the hair away as he tasted Shirou’s sweat dotted skin, getting a full dose of the canine’s scent. The heated feeling making him dizzy with want, urging him to give in.

“Yonekuni?” The worried voice next to him, pulling him away away and out of his thoughts. Looking up, seeing the faint blush on Shirou’s face before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and leading the wolf away. He didn’t want to let the boy go, not when he felt insecure, despite telling himself otherwise. In the safety of a corner, alone and away from others, he told Shirou what he feared, feeling arms coming up to hold him close. ”Time will fly by,” Shirou whispered as he pulled away.

The sound of the train approaching, forcing the two away from their own world and to where he had to let his lover go for now. As the train unloaded its passengers, Shirou leaned in and whispered something to Yonekuni. Blue eyes widened and heat pooled in his stomach, the heated words still ringing in his ears. One last touch to his hand, watching as Shirou boarded the train. He stood there and watched as the train left, taking his lover away from him.

Trying to deny the feelings of disappointment that filled him. He shouldn’t feel like this, an emotion that was beneath him. And yet, bringing his hand to his chest to stop the feeling of his heart clenching in his chest before shaking his head. Shirou was right, time would fly by for him and before he knew it, he would be able to see his partner again.

“Ne, Yonekuni-kun!” The sound of a girl’s voice calling him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her voice sounded familiar, ringing a bell in his memory. ”Where have you been all summer?” She asked, frowning when Yonekuni pulled his hand away. ”Why did you tur down my invitation? My parents were gone and here I was, thinking that you would be able to keep me company.” She paused as she spoke, leaning closer and sniffed. Grabbing the girl by her shoulders, pushing and shoving her away, he didn’t want to answer any questions if she asked. It wasn’t any of her business if he smelt of his lover. Leaving her standing, he was unaware that she had pulled out her phone and called all the girls she knew.

Walking home in silence, nodding to those he knew as he made his way inside. The minute he stepped foot inside, the ribbing from Karen, her comments on his expression and saying that he looked so forlorn without his mate. Her words froze him in his steps. ”Mate? Are you kidding me? He’s not my mate!” Denying with everything he had, ignoring the way his heart pounded at the prospect. You only considered someone your mate when you were ready to settle down with just one person. Was he really ready to settle down? Ready to settle down with one person at his age? He wasn’t sure and didn’t understand his emotions. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t see Karent’s confidant smile nor did he know what his mother was planning.

Standing off to the side on the train,seeing houses and buildings blurring by as the train passed through, not really seeing them as he lost himself in thought. Though only a few people occupied the train car, he chose to stand. He tried sitting down, but the fact that he was still sore from the night before and earlier that morning. When he tried to actually sit down, he had to bite his lip from groaning in pain. The past two weeks passed by quickly for him, splitting his time with Yonekuni and the training Karen and Shinobu had put him through. Especially the training Karen had him do when she wasn’t busy, training that she told him to keep quiet about. He didn’t want to lie to Yonekuni, but when he remembered the glare that she leveled at him when he nearly told the blond.

If he was honest with himself, the time he spent in Yonekuni’s arms were the best times he had, feeling complete being held. The sound of his destination being announced, he departed once the train came to a stop and the door opened. Heart heavy, he was reluctant to go home, wanting nothing more than to turn around and head back the way he came. He was so tempted to do so, but the sight of Oushou standing on the platform, as if he was waiting just for him.

The dark look his friend wore caused him to pause in his steps. ”Oushou?” The narrowing of dark eyes, a hand shooting out to grab his hand and pull him away. His questions were ignored, only the faint muttering of his friend were too low for him to understand. When they neared home, his hand being dropped and Oushou turning around to him. ”Where have you been?” Should he tell his best friend the truth? He must have taken too long answering Oushou when he heard the sigh. ”Do you know how love I’ve been waiting for you? I’ve dropped by your house almost every day, hoping to-”

His words died in his throat when Shirou tilted his head a little, giving him a view of the dark mark on the male’s pale skin. Panic seemed to set in, pulling his friend close, sniffing close and detecting a scent that belong to his crush. Pulling the collar of Shirou’s shirt down, baring more skin. Ignoring the protesting and the struggling Shirou gave him, he reached out to touch the back of Shirou’s neck. To the spot that seemed even darker than the mark on the side of Shirou’s neck. The slapping of his hand away and the raging blush on the male’s face.

“Oushou!”

When had his friend changed? When did he start becoming interested in him like that? He shook his head and mumbled that he had to go, leaving his friend standing in place, walking away as quickly as he could. Ignoring the pain from walking quickly, nearly running, he didn’t know what had gotten into his friend. He nearly forgot what Yonekuni told him when he walked him to the station. That he shouldn’t be alone with him, not to get close to his friend. he would try to do what Yonekuni wanted but he didn’t want to lose his friend in the process.

Greeting his mother when he entered the house, answering her questions and told her he would be down soon. Heading up the stairs to his room and as soon as the door closed, he pulled out the shirt Yonekuni had been wearing nearly every night he’d been there, well, nearly wearing. Bringing the piece of clothing up to his face, breathing deeply and trying to suppress his feelings.

It was nothing but torture for the both of them, each one thinking of the other in their own respective schools and classes. Answering his phone when it range, showing up when Yonekuni called and holding back his excitement when he’d see the blond waiting for him. Bringing his boyfriend home, barely getting past the bedroom door before he had Yonekuni’s hands on him. Being pushed against the wall by his lover, having his breath stolen and the taste of Yonekuni on his tongue.

“Missed this,” a whisper from the blond, blue eyes staring into his. ”Missed you.”

A low moan when a hand cupped him through the pants he wore. Teasing touches, Yonekuni’s hand snaking inside to curl around him and pull him from his clothing. ”These past couple of weeks,” he managed to utter between gasps as Yonekuni’s finger’s toyed with him. Licking his lips and trying to form words when Yonekuni’s fingers continued to torment him, nuzzling his nose against his neck. ”I-I thought about you to-touching me,” his words trailed off into a whimper when the tormenting hand pulled away, leaving him exposed and be tugged to his bed. Pushed then landing on his back with the blond bracing himself above him, settling himself between his spread legs.

“You mean like this?” His eyes widened when Yonekuni’s hand slipped down and inside his pants. ”You thought me touching you like this, right? Touching you here?”

His voice taunting as his fingertip brushed and rubbed against his hole. Catching blue eyes, flushing under his lover’s gaze and clenching his teeth when said finger pushed in.

“You’re as tight as I remember, even tighter.” Yonekuni groaned, carefully moving his finger before pulling free and reaching for the bottle of lubrication in his bag. The emotion he saw in his lover’s gray eyes, triggering feelings of guilt inside him, eating at him to the point he ducked his head. Taking Shirou’s lips by surprise, closing his eyes and silently begged for forgiveness, burying his guilt in his lover’s body.

Spooned behind Shirou, feeling the heavy pounding of his lover’s heart under his hand as their bodies tried to calm down. The slight pushing back of his canine, the way he rested between Shirou’s cheeks caused his exhausted flesh to twitch back to life. He knew, without looking down, that his cum rested in the boy’s hot body. Pushing the guilty feeling away, enjoying the time he had to spend with his partner.

Breathing in Shirou’s scent, pulling the blankets up and over, despite the warmth of the late afternoon. With just a year left before they took their exams to find out which school they would get into and finally be together. A year of swallowing down the guilt every time he thought about the one who made his heart race and made him feel complete when he held his lover in his arms.

Having to pull himself away from his lover and return home to endure the lonely nights alone. At least, that was what he planned. But every time he came back, girls that he knew and went to school with would bombard him until he cracked, giving into his sexual needs. Finding himself in an emotionless act, boring and predictable in every way possible. Looking away when the girls would look at him with such empty emotion, only want and desire for what he was and his bloodline. As soon as the act was over and his bed partner for the evening fell asleep, he left. He felt guilty enough as it is, he didn’t want to fall asleep in their arms. He didn’t see the figure that slunk away nor did he know that the figure had been following him for many weeks, reporting back to his boss and continued to follow.

Autumn passed quickly, winter starting without a problem, he found as much time as he could to visit Yonekuni, sitting quietly on the train and looking down at his phone. The text message Yonekuni sent him last night, wanting to know if he was still coming over. Winter break had just started, having talked over the weeks, tossing ideas back and forth, finally settling on staying with Yonekuni while his parents entertained friends and coworkers.

Stepping off the train, through the large crowd, he found Yonekuni easily. Making his way through the crowd, seeing the familiar blond hair and the heavy jacket his boyfriend wore, along with the scarf he got him a few weeks ago. About to call out his boyfriend’s name, his heart clenched when a girl reached up, trailing her fingers down Yonekuni’s cheek. Was he imagining things? Did Yonekuni do the same to the girl? He shook his head, it wouldn’t do any good to doubt the blond. And though the pain hurt, he didn’t say anything when he approached Yonekuni, seeing blue eyes widen before he pushed away from the girl. Being greeted, the small smile that curled the corner of the blond’s lips.

Past the train station and the crowds, lost in their own world and ignoring those around them. Towards home and though it wasn’t his, after spending so much time there with Yonekuni, the place started to feel like one. Approaching the back entrance, the echoing of silence threw things off for him. A look to his partner, confused.

“The place is closed for today,” Yonekuni explained when he grabbed the wolf’s hand. ”Time is needed in preparations for the rush of reservations for tomorrow and the rest of the week. Holidays and all,” he omitted the fact that his mother had been asking about Shirou more often then not, setting his nerves off a little. The look in her eyes reminded him of the snake she is, ready to strike. Her dropping comments to him about the girls he had slept with while he saw Shirou and if the boy knew about them.

He knew he couldn’t really trust his mother to be around his boyfriend, not when she had some devious plan thought up. His grip on his lover’s hand tightened, guiding Shirou to their room. Helping the boy unload his bag, coming across a neatly wrapped package and when he asked the male about it, seeing Shirou flush. Prying and trying to get a response out of the wolf, only to have him clam up before the package was shoved away with the words of “later”. ’Really,’ he thought to himself at Shirou’s response, his reactions were hard to resist.

With the family out doing various errands and getting ready for the holiday rush, Yonekuni chose to spend his time with the wolf. Curled up, watching movies that made the canine jump. Made him feel strong when his lover clung to him during the gruesome and bloody scenes. Of course he would never speak of purposely putting in movies that would force Shirou to duck close to him and give him a reason to hold his lover close. When he leaned in to whisper in Shirou’s ears, the low groan of barely restrained want and the noticeable pop.

“Have you been practicing alone?” He asked, his tone demanding and serious, seeing the wolf nod. ”I’ve been trying at home, but the feel of your breath on my ears. Well, it uh-” The flush of embarrassment on pale cheeks, hearing his lover stutter trying to tell him and he got the idea. The brush of his hand against Shirou’s heat cheek, chucking and pulling him closer, nuzzling soft, furry ears.

Trying to close the gap that was widening between him and his best friend, he had thought about what he wanted to say to Shirou. What he wanted to confess and be taken serious. So when he stopped by Shirou’s house, hoping to see his friend with a gift in his hand and his heart high with hopes of something nearly impossible. Ringing the doorbell and stepping back, he greeted Shirou’s mother and asked for his friend. When the woman paused, his heart fell. ”I’m sorry, Oushou-chan. He left a few days ago to visit his friend.” She stopped, struggling to remember the name. When he uttered the name, seeing Shriou’s mother nod, he excused himself.

His efforts and time wasted but he knew he wasn’t trying hard enough. He would have to bide his time, knowing that either the one Shirou was seeing or Shirou himself would be bound to screw up some how and give him a chance that he needed.

Laying on his back, staring up and watching the way the heavyweight’s body moved and arched, trembling with each movement from him. Sliding his hands up Shirou’s thighs to grasp onto his hips, enjoying the way his lover moved above him. Muffled gasps, clenching his teeth as the tightness of Shirou’s body nearly did him in. Watching through hazy eyes as Shirou ducked down, never stopping his rhythm, to nuzzle the underside of his chin, licking at his neck.

Breathing in his lover’s scent, past the smell of soap and shampoo to the raw and natural scent that was pure Shirou. ”Yo-you’re smelling less and less of monkey,” groaning out while his arms wrapped around the boy’s back. The feeling of his lover riding him, tightening more and whispering feelings that were true sent him over. Body shuddering, his thrusts going strong to push his seed deeper inside his partner. Breathing hard against hot skin, the low sound of his name being chanted while a hand slipped between them. He watched as Shirou pushed himself into an upright position, his arms falling away and unable to tear his eyes away from Shirou’s hand.

Watching as his lover’s hand brought himself to an end, the feel of hot cum landing on his stomach, the flushed look and desire in his partner’s eyes. Pulling Shirou down, ignoring the seed on his stomach, he swallowed the sound shirou gave and rolled them over, slipping back inside and started another round they would both enjoy.

Before they knew it, their final year of middle school came to an end, their exams over and down with. Both waiting to get their results and when Shirou got his, he hid the excitement on getting into the school he wanted. Eagerly calling Yonekuni, the ringing and waiting for him to pick up, the sound of Yonekuni’s voice mail biting into his enthusiasm. His boyfriend usually answered when he called and when he wanted to share the news that he got into the high school of their choice, the blond was busy.

A some what familiar pain erupted in his chest, a feeling he that he was getting used to over the past couple of months. Something was wrong, he just couldn’t pin point it. They had talked many times months before and if they got into the school they wanted, they would find a place close to the school they both applied and tested for. Staring at his phone, his mind wandered to the fact that Yonekuni had become distant from him. Be it talking quietly to them selves or even during sex, the blond seemed to stop reaching out to him. Find himself the only one keeping in contact with his lover.

Could they still be called that? The comforting words told that Yonekuni used to whisper when he made him come, the tender way he would hold him afterwards, all gone. It seemed like all of Yonekuni’s actions changed, as if the blond had become a different person.

“How long are you going to avoid Fujiwara?” His younger brother demanded, sitting on his bed and tossing the beeping phone to him, a scowl on his face. ”You’ve gotten your test results, you won’t tell him and now you’re acting like some kid who didn’t get his way, pouting.” He shot Kunimasa a glare, checking his voice mail and smiling to himself. So they managed to get into the same school. Holding back the urge to call Shirou, the sound of David’s voice in the hallway had him freeze in his spot, reminding him why he had been avoiding his lover. With his brother locking his bedroom door, he pulled out the apartment guide he bought a few days ago.

A quick look at his watch, only a few hours left before the trains stopped running for the night. The sound of footsteps pausing in front of the door, the jiggle of the doorknob and the call of his name. ”You coming, Kunimasa?” Grabbing his jacked and his wallet as he asked, opening his window. Knowing that his brother would want to have a say in the apartment they’d be leasing for the duration of their high school. A nod of his younger brother’s head before he heard another knock to the door and the sound of David’s voice again.

Not looking back as he climbed out the window and down the tree that offered was planted and drew just outside. The minute his feet hit the ground, he was off to the station to catch one of the last trains for the night. Arriving to the station just in time as the train pulled up, letting off weary business men, he climbed on and took a seat towards the back of the car. Pulling his jacket close to his body, he checked his voicemail one again, listening to the message that Shirou left him. Easily detecting the faint sadness in Shirou’s voice, he snapped his phone closed and cursed his luck. His father’s husband, out of the blue, decided to stay with them for a while, tormenting him with unwanted affections.

Shuddering when he remembered the older male cornering him, just before he was about to leave and visit his own lover. Scrubbing at his own lips at the memory, as if trying to wipe it away when it happened weeks ago. He tried and failed to get ahold of Shirou, wondering and knowing what caused the distance between them, though he knew he was mostly to blame. Stopped reaching out to his partner, stopped being the tender lover that Shirou knew while trying to break away from the girls that he slept with. Hearing their constant pleading, grating on his nerves along with the fact that his father’s partner made things even more worse. All he wanted was to patch things up and be with the one he chose.

Departing when the train pulled up, knowing the way to Shirou’s house by heart. Through the gate and up the few steps and about to knock on the door when said doors suddenly opened, startling him and the person who opened them. Shirou’s adopted mother stood in the doorway, shocked but smiled when she recognized him. ”You’re hear to see Shirou.” He nodded, watching as she stepped back, allowing him to come in. ”I’m just about to leave for the night,” the blush on the woman’s cheeks told him what she meant. ”Shirou’s up in his room. If the two of you are fighting, I wish you’d make up. He’s been down for awhile.” She gave him one last look before closing the door and locking it behind her.

He didn’t think his actions would cause his lover to be that down. Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly reached Shirou’s door and knocked. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door, catching Shirou in mid change, in the process of pulling his shirt off.

“Yo-Yonekuni!” He could hear the hope in the boy’s voice but gray eyes told a different tale, as if he was trying to keep himself from getting too excited about seeing him. ”What are you doing here?” Standing in the doorway, watching as Shirou looked away and finished getting dressed.

“I-uh,” scratching the back of his neck before moving a closer, just a few steps away from Shirou. Glasses came off and the wolf fully looked at him before stepping closer. ”Yonekuni,” Shirou reached for him, to cup his cheek and gently hold him the way he had come to love. Just as Shirou’s hand touched him, he flinched away. ”I thought so,” the despair in the canine’s voice. ”You won’t voluntarily touch me any more and when I try to touch you, you flinch away from me.” Shirou stepped back and away from him.

Frustration grew inside of him the past weeks of having to dodge David, the guilt of what he was doing to Shirou plus the fact that he really hadn’t been able to see his lover. Grabbing Shirou by his wrist, his grip tight, dragging him to the bed and pushing him down. ”I know what your thinking and its not true!” He dropped to his knees, kneeling before his dark haired lover. ”It’s true that I haven’t treated you like I used to do. There’s a reason for that, a reason that I’ll tell you later. But for now,” he breathed, becoming intoxicated on the heavyweight’s scent, loving how deeper and denser the scent became. ”Just let me touch more.”

Hand’s on Shirou’s knees, parting his lover’s legs and moving forward to rest between the wolf’s legs. Slipping his hand under the shirt Shirou wore before lifting the clothing up and off, tossing it to the floor. Rubbing his nose against bare skin, wrapping his arms around his lover, nuzzling against warm skin. With the hand cupping the back of his head, he enjoyed feeling the position created for him. Eyes closing, he imaged the future and the possibility of life growing under his cheek. Life that he and Shirou created. The strange filled him at the prospect and he found himself liking the idea, young as he may be.

His lips trailed down, an arm slipping away and down, pulling away the waist band of Shirou’s pants. Guilt, uncertainty and everything else disappeared, leaving him to connect with his mate. The soothing hand left the back of his head, sliding down and cupping the nape of his neck. ’Karen was right,’ he laughed to himself, moving upward to brush his lips against the male’s licking his own lips before pushing Shirou back, forcing him to lay down. Nosing down the heavyweight’s jaw, he settled against his lover, a lick to an ear and a whisper, the hitch in the boy’s voice easily recognized.

“All the studying payed off.” The smile he wore, the blush grew on pale cheeks. Sitting back, pulling and tossing his shirt off, he knew Shirou’s eyes were on him. Could fee the caressing gaze whenever his partner watched him. Biting his lip when fingers trailed along his bare stomach, fingertips exploring the defined ridges of his muscles. A thrust of his hips, forcing Shirou’s hand where he really wanted his lover to touch. Waiting with baited breath as nimble fingers made easy work of the button and zipper.

The flaps of his pants parted, watching Shirou molded and touched him through the cloth of his underwear. Fingertips pulled the clothing down and freed him from the confines of his pants. Fingers that had pulled him free now curled around him, forcing him to toss his head back when he felt the hot heat of Shirou’s tongue. Quick movements of the wet muscle and the suction of Shirou’s mouth forced him to keep this hips still, lest he force more of his cock into Shirou’s mouth. Force his lover to take him deeper while he fucked his mouth.

Looking down, catching the concentrating look the boy wore. Sliding and fingering the soft hair, tugging when he felt the scraping of teeth against his skin. The heated sounds, muffled caused vibrations of pleasure to run up his spine and through his body. Pulling himself from Shirou’s mouth, enjoying the whimper of protest. A peek of tongue, coming out to lick at the corner of swollen lips.

“I’ve always loved the feel of your lips on me,” he looked down and rubbed the tip of his cock against Shirou’s lips. ”Feeling them licking, sucking and wrapping around me.” Pulling away and onto his feet, pushing down his pants before kicking them off and away. Watching with interest as Shirou did the same, joining in to help his lover, tossing the clothing to the side.

“It’s been so long since I last touched you,” kneeling back on the bed, between Shirou’s legs like he knew he belonged. ”With school and other things, I couldn’t get close to you the way I wanted.” He murmured, slowly stroking his hand along Shirou’s thigh, moving further up and inward,. Bypassing the straining flesh that seemed to beg for his attention. A flick of his fingers against the head of the heavyweight’s cock, soaking his fingers with Shirou’s pre-cum.

Licking his fingers, chuckling at the embarrassed look Shirou had before taking a quick kiss. Aligning his cock against Shirou’s, taking them both in his hand. I’m going to show you,” a lick to swollen lips, nipping on Shirou’s bottom lip. ”How much I missed you.”

Several hours after his brother left, he headed back to his room, encountering his father in the hallway. ”Ah, Kunimasa. Have you seen Yonekuni?” He quietly sighted to himself at his father’s insistence. He didn’t understand his father’s obsession with his brother and could see why Yonekuni would run from him. ”Yeah, he left last night to visit his boyfriend.” He hid the pleasure in seeing his father’s expression fall. ”Boyfriend? When did he get one?” Kunimasa swallowed a smile, Fujiwara will have his hands full with having to deal with David. ”They’ve been together for nearly two years. Yonekuni caught the right partner.”

He waited for his father to say something in protest of finding out that Yonekuni was taken. But when no real protest came up, surprising him. ”You don’t say,” David murmured, walking away and all Kunimasa do was shake his head and head back to his own room.

Curled up behind his lover, feeling the sleeping wolf shift in his sleep, mumbling something that resembled his name before settling back down. If he rolled his shoulders, he would feel the deep scratches and bite marks his lover left on him. Marks that seemed to be reflected on Shirou as well, possessive in nature that covered shoulder’s and chest, neck and anywhere else he could reach. After nearly two years, the boy never fail to melt him the way he loved it, turning him on to the point where he couldn’t think of anything else.

Morning came too quickly, the sound of the doorbell ringing then pounding. Shaking Shirou’s shoulder and waking the heavyweight, seeing Shirou struggle to get out of bed, the sight of the supple ass. The trail of cum leaking out of the wolf and before he could say anything, Shirou quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Struggling to pull on his pants and follow quickly behind his lover, about to reach out and grab Shirou’s shoulder, to pull him back when the wolf opened the door.

The pair who stood on the porch stepped back at the glare Yonekuni leveled at them from over Shirou’s shoulder before his eyes narrowed even further at the sight of David behind Kunimasa. ”What the fuck is he doing here?” Yonekuni asked, jerking his head towards David. He had no desire being in the same room as the older male, not when he had gotten close again to Shirou.

“You’ll need an adult to sign the lease for the apartment. Unless you have a another way of getting what you want,” David stated, pushing his way past his son and into the house. He could easily smell Yonekuni over the smell of monkey. Zeroing on the one who stood right next to the blond. ”Hmm, you must be the one who Kunimasa spoke of,” he mused, reaching out to cup the young boy’s chin only to have his hand slapped away by Yonekuni, seeing the blond step between him and the boy. ”He’s not very impressive Yonekuni. I mean, you really can’t tell what he is.” Unfazed by the dark look the blond gave him, used to the glares Yonekuni gave him. ”Why not give up him. Give up on him, living here and move in with your father and I? I bet Hidekuni would enjoy it, having an older brother living with him.”

Reaching out to cup Yonekuni’s chin, only to have his hand slapped away again. This time by the boy he just evaluated. The stance, the look and the way he positioned himself between them. A position that meant business. A position that he would take when protecting his partner from unwanted advances of others. Dropping his hand and stepping back, knowing he lost on that count.

“You win for now, I won’t touch him. After all, since he smells so strongly of you and you of him.” A smile, smirk really. ”Only a fool would have to guess what the two of you were up to.” He watched with satisfaction as the two boys flushed before excusing themselves and headed up the stairs.

When the sound of the shower starting, David groaned and took a seat on the couch, waiting for the two to finish cleaning up. ”Guess I won’t win in convincing Yonekuni to move.” A heavy sigh, looking over to his son.

“Don’t look at me, I can’t even convince Yonekuni that he’s in love.” Kunimasa stated, flipping through the identical apartment guide that Yonekuni had. Looking for places close to the school he and Yonekuni got in, letting the silence build between them. Not waiting very long to see Yonekuni and Fujiwara walk down the stairs.

A brief touch of Shirou’s hand against his, stopping him before handling him his jacket. A mumbled thanks, the flush to his cheeks and the small smile to Shirou’s face sent his heart rate soaring. Leaving the house, he stuck close to Shirou, shuddering when the cold chill of the wind ripped right through him. Being stopped, the feel of Shirou wrapping his scarf around his neck, glad that the cloth of the scarf covered up the smile he wanted to give the canine.

Spending most of the morning and afternoon visiting different apartments. Some being too expensive and further away from the school than they liked, they finally settling on the one just a block or so from the school. David co-signing the lease, with the promise to the two that he would pay for the rent for the first two years of school and once they hit their third year, the rent would be on them to pay. Touring the apartment one last time, each brother claiming a room of their own and sharing a bath.

The ease he had last night early that morning had disappeared and left him on edge. Having to stand Kunimasa’s knowing looks and smirks while the older male had a look that told him that things weren’t just over yet. It was as if the two were pushing him, urging him to confess his feelings to Shirou when he wasn’t ready. When Shirou glanced at him, wondering what was wrong, he clamped up, refusing to say anymore.

He didn’t hear the hopeless sigh Shirou gave when they parted nor the yearning feeling he had. Shoving his hands into his pockets and quietly made his way home. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yonekuni pulling away from him again, withdrawing into himself when all he wanted his lover to do was open up to him. He couldn’t even get Yonekuni to look him in the eyes. Sighing once more, he grabbed the mail out of the mail slot as he entered the house, silence his only companion. Sifting through the mail, the last envelope caught his eye. Reading his name that was neatly written in the middle, he headed up the stairs and opened the envelope. His eyes scanned the paper, confused at what the letter meant and why it was sent to him.

“Dear Sir, in regards to an order from the one who hired me, this letter indicates that in one week’s time of receiving said letter, a package will be sent to you for you to review the contents. It is up to you to do as you wish with them afterwards.”

And that was all the letter said, leaving him even more confused to what the letter meant and why it was being sent to him. He didn’t recognize the address nor the name on the corner of the envelope. He didn’t give it any thought until a week had passed by, forgetting about the strange letter.

Having finished helping Yonekuni and Kunimasa move to their new home, declining Kunimasa’s offer to stay for dinner. Yonekuni had barely said a word to him during the day, leading him to believe the worst. Stopping on his way hope, picking up a gift to give the brother’s to celebrate their new home before heading to his own home. Following the sound of his mother bustling in the kitchen, he stopped when he heard her call.

“Shirou-chan!” His mother’s head peaked out from the kitchen, the faint smell of dinner wafting from the room and towards him, reminding him of his empty stomach. ”You got something in the mail, a package I believe. I placed it on your desk.” She smiled out him before telling him that dinner would be done soon. He heard her talk, her voice trailing off when he walked up the stairs and to his room. There, on his desk sat the package his mother had mentioned. Nerves that wouldn’t calm down, he opened the small box.

And promptly dropped it, scattering the contents over the floor. He stood in shock, trying to tell himself that it couldn’t be. That he just imagined what he saw.

Dropping to his knees, his trembling hands reached and grabbed a few of the photograph’s that lay on the floor. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the colorful pictures. Each on different in their own way and yet, extremely similar. Reaching for the rest of the scattered photo’s, his body trembled with disbelief. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, even when his gaze became blurry with his tears.

Tire and sore from moving furniture the day before, he didn’t want to leave his bed. Didn’t want to leave the warmth the blankets created and the scent of the one who made the bed before leaving yesterday. Pulling the loose fitted sheet close, inhaling the lingering scent Shirou had left behind. Wondering how his lover got his scent to linger that long on a sheet that he didn’t even lay in. A knock to his door, his brother not bothering to wait for an answer from him, opened the door and stood in the doorway.

“How long do you plan on sleeping? It’s well past noon and there are things to be done.” Cracking one eye open to glare at the nekomata, he was tempted to just roll over and fall back asleep and would have if his brother hadn’t cleared his throat, waiting for an answer. ”Why should you care how long I sleep?”

About to pull the blankets back over his head, Kunimasa’s comment had him tossing the blankets back and sitting up. ”Why are you so insistent about nosing into my relationship with him?” The shrug of Kunimasa’s broad shoulders were his answer.

“I’ve seen how you reacted with David being around. But it’s different, isn’t? You’ve been acting different for a while. Does Fujiwara know you’ve been fucking around on him behind him?” He didn’t see Kunimasa’s eyes widen nor the way they darted from him to the living room and back.

“No, he doesn’t know nor does he need to know. What I do on my own is none of his business!” He grounded out, heading to the living room. Wondering why Kunimasa hadn’t dropped the subject by now when he usually would drop it quickly.

“It should be his business. I mean, you do love him, right? You’re not just with him because of what he is?” Following quickly behind the blond, Kunimasa hoped that his brother would answer what he was truly feeling and not just hiding behind the mask of his.

“I don’t love him and I don’t see why you’re so persistent about that. I d-don’t love him, only wanting the heat he so readily gives me.” Cursing under his breath for stuttering, he heard the faint sound and heard the gasp. Finally seeing the one they were talking about, standing still in his spot in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood stock still in place, his body frozen and his heart pounding hard, the only thing he heard before his body started to tremble. The hitch in his breath and the forced smile, empty and shaky appeared on his face as he faced Yonekuni and Kunimasa. Silence ticked by before Shirou dropped his head. ”I see, that’s how you feel.” He whispered, willing himself not to cry. Not to show how much Yonekuni’s words hurt him. He couldn’t let the blond see how much those few words hurt him. Pulling off his glasses, wiping away a tear that managed to fall. Followed by another then a few more.

Wiping them away once more, he looked up and straight at the quiet blond. ”I guess I was getting ahead of myself. Thinking that you loved me the way I lo-love you.” He couldn’t help the stutter in his words as he tried to cover up the pain he felt. He waited, waited for Yonekuni to say something. To retract his words and tell him that it was nothing but a mistake and that he felt the same way. Forcing himself to move, bending down and picking up the package he bought the day before. One step at a time, he handed the package to Kunimasa. ”Here, I thought the both of you could use this since you just moved in.”

Not bothering to wait for an answer from Kunimasa, he turned to the one who broke his heart. The shocked expression on Yonekuni’s face slid to that one of a blank, unreadable. Wishing that deep down, this would turn into nothing but a dream. A nightmare that he would awake from and he could tell Yonekuni about it when they’d meet up later. To wake up and find out that this never happened. He couldn’t get what he wanted, not when this was really happening to him.

Reaching up, softly cupping Yonekuni’s cheek, he whispered the blond’s name one last time before turning to leave. The words of “goodbye” leaving his lips, he closed the door behind him. He couldn’t stay and as he started to descend the stairs, the sound of the door behind him opening. His hopes high, heart pounding as he hoped Yonekuni had decided to stop him. But when Kunimasa stepped out, his expression and hopes fell.

“Fujiwara?”

The sound of a click, the door closing behind him, he followed the boy down the stairs. His eyes trained on the back of the heavyweight’s pale neck, seeing the fading marks that his brother had left on the boy. Just a few steps beside Fujiwara, they talked quietly. ”Look, Fujiwara, this is my fault. I’ve been pushing him to admit his feelings for you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nod and seeing that the male’s eyes were trained on the ground. He never thought that hearing someone you love saying that they don’t love you would hurt the boy so much. ”He’s been dragging his feet in admitting everything,” he tried to explain awkwardly, walking down the street. Unaware that he had an audience from the apartment window then the porch and stairs until they were out of sight.

“He feels something for you and while it may not be as strong as your feelings for him, its more than what he said to you.” A look up, finding that they had reached the train station, he didn’t think they walked that far. Chancing a look, seeing Shirou pull off his glasses and rub his eyes, he ignored the twinge he felt and licked his lips. ”Just give him a few days to sort everything out. Deep down, he feels the same but just can’t actually say the words.” He scratched the back of his neck, watching as the boy nodded and felt the twinge again in his chest. A bit tighter and longer. Giving the male one last look, he headed back home and tried to figure out why his chest tightened when he was with Yonekuni’s lover.

It took him a few moments to come to his senses, rushing to the window and seeing his brother follow Shirou down the stairs, escorting him away. When he could no longer see them from the window, he opened the door, ignoring the sting of the cold air hitting his skin. Watching as the two walked away and out of his sight. He wanted to follow, wanted to make sure that Kunimasa kept his hands to himself and not on his lover. Feeling the wave of possessiveness and jealousy take over, talking a hold of him, stronger than it usually did when it came to the heavyweight. He couldn’t stomach the thought of anyone getting close to Shirou, let alone his brother.

He lost track of time, standing out in the cold until his body started to shiver desperitly in attempts to warm up did he pull out of his thoughts and head back inside. Heading back to his room, grabbing the heaviest blanket he had, he wrapped it around his shoulders upon returning to the living room, jacking up the heat on his way back. Reaching and grabbing the bag that Shirou left behind, he took a seat on the couch and opened the bag. Photographs shoved haphazardly the bag and a letter, crinkled and stained with tear drops. Unfolding the letter, his eyes scanned the page, reading the words over and over again.

Setting the letter to the side, pulling out the photographs and felt his heart freeze and apprehension fill him as he studied each picture. Each one of the of him with different girls, before and after he had gotten together with the heavyweight. He didn’t bother counting the number of pictures, only felt his hopes sink even further. On top of Shirou hearing that he didn’t love him, his lover now knew about the girls he slept with after being with him.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed barely registering with him, crumpling up the letter in his hand before sighing heavily. ”How did it become like this?” Sweeping his arm, pushing and shoving the pictures to the ground before dropping his head in his hands. He needed to come up with a plan, needed to prove to the wolf that he loved him. Needed to prove to his lover that those girls meant nothing to him, just a way to keep warm while his lover was away, though he really couldn’t say that either. Not when he stated that he was only with the heavyweight because of the heat he provided.

The slap to the back of his head from Kunimasa had him up on his feet, glaring at his younger brother. ”Now isn’t the time to wallow in self pity and wondering. It’s time to prove to Fujiwara that you love him and not for what he is but for himself.” His brother explained as he peeled off his jacket and hung it up on the small hook on the wall. ”It’s the same for you. If someone you were interested in just wanted you for your heavyweight status and your linage, you would be hurt too. He wants to be loved for who he is.” Blue eyes watched as his younger brother picked up the pictures he scattered on the floor earlier. ”Prove to him that you’re a proper male for him. The right one just for him.”

Handing Yonekuni the pictures, watching as the blond grabbed then shoved them back into his back. ”Maybe it would do some good for you to see others interested in Fujiwara,” he mused, stepping away after he grabbed the bag from Yonekuni. ”You have to admit that Fujiwara has a neck that just begs you to sink your teeth in and just let go.” A smirk grew on his lips as he watched his brother react to his words and decided to egg him on, to get him motivated enough to think about Fujiwara’s feelings.

“When you see a neck like that, you just have to resist pushing him down and find out what types of sounds he makes. Would he resist? Looking back at you while he begs? Or would he give in and beg for you to do what you want with him? Would he push back against you and beg for more, to fill him up?” He stepped back when Yonekuni shot up to his feet once again, rolling his shoulders and standing to his full hight. A sigh of relief when his brother shot him a cold and dirty look. ”Now that I’ve got your attention, figure out what your going to do about this mess. Someone will try to snatch him away now that they have a chance.” Heading back to his room, hearing Yonekuni’s mutter of “Like you?”.

He chuckled darkly to himself, pausing as he passed by his brother. ”Not me, but others.” Biting his tongue when he heard the snort of disbelief, opening and closing his bedroom door behind him, locking it quickly. Dropping to his bed, sighing into his hands and wondered if his brother knew about the lie he told. He really wasn’t interested in Fujiwara, not in the sense that Yonekuni things, but more in the passion between the two. He wanted the chance to feel passion like that, to feel the happiness that his brother felt every time he laid with the heavyweight.

Still, closing his eyes while his hand palmed himself through his pants. Hissing when he slipped the button free and lowered the zipper, allowing his hand to creep into his clothing. Curling around himself, he pictured the bare neck he saw earlier. Would Fujiwara gasp if he sunk his teeth in the back of that pale neck? Would he jerk in his grasp and arch back against and beg him to sink inside? His breathing became rough and his grip tightened, groaning harshly as he came. Spilling into his hand, one name leaving his lips as his body twitched, his hand milking the rest of his cum out.

Trying to calm his breathing while opening his eyes to stare up at the celling. How low had he sunk to get off while thinking of Yonekuni’s boyfriend? He wasn’t interested in him at all. Pulling his hand out to stare at his cum that clung to his fingers, he looked away with shame. Imagining the boy beneath him, wanting to think he would enjoy the tormenting touches, teasing and the beg to make him cum. Wiping his hand on his shirt, he shook his head before pulling off the soiled clothing then tossing it to the floor.

Staring out the window, he pulled the blanket wrapped around him tighter. Despite the heat of the room, his body felt cold and his soul, empty. Trying to come up with ways to fix everything, would it just be best if he came out and just told Shirou how he felt? Would his lover even believe him? Sounds from the next room reminded him of what Kunimasa warned him about. He wasn’t stupid, he knew others were interested in Shirou. He knew that their sidelong glances at the heavyweight ticked him off, knowing that others were itching to get close. Eyeing the wall that separated his and Kunimasa’s room, even his brother. He may have denied being interested in Shirou, but he knew what the nekomata was thinking. Could see the little glances his brother gave the wolf. The faint sniffs, as if he was trying to catch Shirou’s scent.

‘Tomorrow,’ he thought to himself. ’I’ll try tomorrow and patch things up. Explain everything.’

Halfway home from the station, his steps slow and heavy, the sound of his name being called pulled his attention from his thoughts. Footsteps closer and his eyes widened, seeing the familiar face of his childhood friend. ”Oushou?” The small smile that his friend gave him, a brush against his shoulder and the hope in dark eyes. He didn’t notice the concern his friend had for him and as they walked side by side, the silence between them was enjoyable.

He didn’t see the hand shoot out and grab him by his arm, stopping him. When he tried to pull his arm free, Oushou’s grip tightened. ”Shirou, what’s wrong? You’ve been crying.” The concern in Oushou’s voice shook him to the core. They had slowly drifted apart and while Yonekuni would be happy about it, he wasn’t. He missed the friendship he shared with Oushou. He wanted to tell his friend, wanted to tell him everything and just get it off his chest.

The flushed cheeks, the way Shirou’s gray eyes seemed red from crying. He could see past the smile Shirou tried to give him, past the front Shirou was trying to pull off. The only thing he could do was take Shirou home with him. ”Come on, you’re coming with me.” When Shirou opened his mouth to protest, he shot the male a look. ”I-we haven’t hung out in so long, not since you got a boyfriend.” Oushou admitted as they neared his house. ”But there’s something else that I need to tell you. Something I’ve been holding in for a while, a confession.” Approaching the front door, his hand slid from Shirou’s elbow and down, clasping his friend’s hand. Intertwining his fingers with the one he thought about constantly, his heart soared with joy when he felt a squeeze to his hand. Leading Shirou up to his room, glad that his family was busy and not around to bother him, giving him plenty of privacy to talk to Shirou.

His friend entering his room first, following behind him, the outline of Shirou’s body against the window caused his breath to hitch before he spoke up. ”Shirou, I’ve been your friend for so long, as long as I could remember. And while I was going to wait until you’re ready, I just can’t wait any longer.” Gently urging his friend to take a seat on the bed while he followed, taking a seat next to Shirou. ”I know you have already have a partner, a boyfriend.” Oushou resisted the need to look away while he spoke of Shirou’s partner. He could see the flinch in Shirou’s frame at the mention of his partner. ”I know that you love him but can’t hold this in anymore.”

Looking down at his feet, he struggled to confess what he’d been carrying around for so long. Licking his suddenly dry lips, opened his mouth. ”I’ve been in love with you since the first time I’ve met you.” The slight trembling of his friend’s shoulders caused him to stop his words. Shirou wasn’t one to laugh at a friend nor was he one to break down without a reason. The silent sounds, cries as he tried but failed to get Shirou to say anything, all he could do was pull Shirou closer. The whispered words, muffled by his neck as his friend finally told him what happened.

Of finding out that Yonekuni had been cheating on him for who knows how long and to hear that the blond didn’t love him. To hear the words boldly hear the words that broke Shirou. Soothing words, remembering how his mother would calm him down when he was upset. He wanted to lay back, pull Shirou across his chest and enjoy the weigh of his friend on him but when he felt Shirou start to pull back, he didn’t let go. Tightening his arms around him, preventing him from moving. ”I know I don’t have much o a chance, but I want to let you know that I love you. I don’t care that you’re a monkey,” Oushou confessed, turning to nuzzle into Shirou’s neck. Breathing, an unfamiliar scent hit him. Tickling his senses, the scent seemed to urge more.

“Shirou,” a low moan as he forced his friend down onto the bed, bracing his hands on the side of Shirou’s head. ”Your scent,” he leaned down, nosing his way along the boy’s jawline. ”Too strong to be a monkey.” His eyes closed, enjoyed the silence as the scent seemed to get stronger. ”It doesn’t matter what you are.” Pulling back and allowing Shirou to sit up while he sat back on his heels. ”Please, I just want one chance to win you,” reaching out, he cupped Shirou’s cheek. Expecting to get slapped away like the last time he tried to touch Shirou, the feel of his friend turning his head into his touch sent his hopes up high. Bending his head down, brushing his lips against parted lips. ”I-is it okay?” He asked, seeing the nod but not the despair in Shirou’s eyes.

Parting his lips more for Oushou, Shirou moaned a little, hoping his heart would start to pound like it did when Yonekuni kissed him. And while his heart did race a little, it was nothing like what he got from the blond. When Oushou pulled back, he could see it. The slitting of dark eyes, feeling his friend push him down again but with force behind his movements. ”Oushou?” For the first time, he couldn’t get through to his friend. Managing to free his hands, pushing against Oushou’s shoulders. ”Get a hold of yourself!” He snapped, watching as the male pulled back, shocked at the tone he used.

Seeing Oushou’s cheeks flush as he apologized repeatedly, watching as Oushou backed away from the bed and onto his feet. ”I didn’t know that I would lose control,” the mumble and the way his friend wouldn’t look him in the eye. ”I want to make you mine so much,” a whisper that was hissed out. He was surprised to say the least when he saw something he least expected to see. His heart raced, beating so hard in his chest, he was afraid that it would break through. Holding himself back from reaching out to show, see and touch with his hands.

“I loved you for so long and to find out that,” a swallow and turning to Shirou. He could see it now, could see what Shirou had been trying to hide for so long. ”It’s leaking out.” Biting back a groan when Shirou’s scent became stronger, denser and thicker. ”Madarame doesn’t know what he gave up.” A few steps closer, watching as Shirou backed away from him. ”Now that I know, I”m determined to make you mine.” The confused look on Shirou’s face before gray eyes widened and hands shot upwards. ”I told you its leaking out.” Quick movements, watching as Shirou backed away, flushed with embarrassment, pulling back his soul before taking off.

The sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs, the slamming of the front door, he dropped face down on the bed. Inhaling the scent Shirou left behind on the spot he was forced down on. If someone told him yesterday that the one he loved was madararui, he wouldn’t believe it. Not in all the time he knew Shirou, the boy never gave a hint of being on, only a monkey. And now that he knew, he was more determined to make Shirou his.

He tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter that Shirou loved another, that he would be happy regardless if the male was his or not. Tried to convince himself that Shirou’s happiness was more important to him than his own happiness. But now that he found out Shirou’s secret and the fact that Shirou’s boyfriend broke his heart, he was going to give into his selfish wants and desires. Pulling his pillow to his chest, wrapping his arms around before his eyes snapped opened. It wouldn’t do him any good for him to stay here, he needed to follow Shirou. Needed to make sure that Shirou didn’t go back over to Madarame’s place. Grabbing his jacked, quickly descending the stairs, he slipped his shoes on and was quickly out the door.

Ignoring the sting of cold air on his face, rushing after Shirou. Down the street and around the corner, Shirou’s house coming into view along with the one he was after. Getting closer, he could see the keys in Shirou’s hand and knew he had to hurry. ”Shirou!” Seeing his friend turn his head towards him before looking away. Cheeks still flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly, he reached and grabbed his friend by the hand, pulling him towards the house. ”Lets do what we used to do when we were younger,” an attempt to cheer up his love interest. The slight forced chuckle and the small smile on Shirou’s face made up for it.

Entering the warm house, the note on the table told them that Shirou’s father had an emergency meeting out of town and that Shirou’s mother had decided to join him. ”Well,” he heard Shirou start. ”Might as well put that training to some sort of use.” The heavy sigh, making him wondering what training Shirou had undergone. He wanted to ask, to find out what Shirou was doing while he was away with Madarame, but the look Shirou work kept him from asking.

Taking a seat at the bar counter, he watched his friend bend over, rummaging through the bottom drawer in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but watch and follow the swaying movements of Shirou’s hips before turning his gaze away. It wouldn’t do any good for him if he got turned on while he was trying to convince his friend to consider him to be more than just a friend. Though, his eyes crept back, enjoying the view that was presented to him, silently groaning when the male stood up and pulled an apron out. Watching as Shirou pulled the cloth over his head and tied the strings behind his back, watching as ingredients were brought out. Not one to cook, he was content to sit there and watch, sniffing and smelling the delicious scent that started to fill the kitchen as Shirou stirred the pot then turned the burner down low.

A look out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Oushou watching him with a look of happiness on his face before turning his eyes back to the task at hand. ”I don’t get what’s so interesting about watching me cook,” keeping his back to his friend, he didn’t see the bright flush on Oushou’s face. Soon, the words his friend spoke made him freeze before he dropped the knife he had just picked up. Reaching up, grasping at his chest to stop the pain from spreading. To stop the pain that he had started to push out of his mind.

“Why would you say that?” He asked quietly as he turned around to look at Oushou. He was trying his hardest to push away the pain and Oushou’s comment had brought it back to the surface.

“There’s nothing wrong with saying that you’d make a good wife. Even at our age, I can see that you’d be perfect.” Oushou’s words trailed off, embarrassed. He hadn’t thought his words would slip out like that. That Shirou wouldn’t hear his words of him being the perfect wife. Once glance at the pain that his words had wrought, he abandoned his seat and walked around to Shirou’s side. Brushing aside the tears that started to fall from Shirou’s eyes, he found himself leaning in and kissing away the tears that fell. ”Don’t waste your tears crying for him,” he grimaced at the salty taste of tears. Catching the laugh that Shirou made from his expression.

Late that night, finding himself restless in the empty apartment. Alone, Kunimasa leaving for the night, mumbling about finding someone to spend the night with, he flipped through the channels before tossing the remote to the side. He couldn’t relax, his body too wound up, too anxious. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow like he told himself before he pushed himself off the couch and back to his room. Pulling on his warmest clothes and heaviest jacket, grabbing his wallet and keys, he headed out into the cold night.

Pulling the scarf Shirou had wrapped around him a week ago, trying to pay no heed to the cold as he walked the few blocks to the train station, catching the train that had just pulled up. Taking a seat in the nearly empty train car, he thought about what he wanted to say. He knew that he couldn’t say the wrong thing, would end up pushing Shirou even further away from him. A short walk form the station, down the street and several blocks away, he reached his lover’s neighborhood. From his spot he could see the house, second to the last one on the street and as he approached the home, a light dim in Shirou’s window.

Feeling his heart speed up, entering through the gate and up the steps to the door. Ringing the doorbell, he waited, shivering as the wind picked up. The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, the door being unlocked and then opened. He stepped back in shock before gritting his teeth. ”What the fuck are you doing here, you pathetic middleweight?” Growling out, keeping his voice low to keep from alerting the neighbors. Blue eyes narrowed as Shirou’s friend rested against the door frame. ”I have every right to be here,” the arrogant tone of voice ticked him off even more. ”I thought I warned you to keep away from him, he’s mine!”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” He watched as the smaller male stood to his full height, just inches shorter than him. ”Weren’t you the one who told him you “Didn’t love him”? Weren’t you the one who wasn’t satisfied enough with just one partner?” He didn’t bother to give the middleweight an answer, just pushing his way into the warm house. The sigh of relief for the warmth of the house was silent, ignoring the fuming boy to the side. ”What do you hope to accomplish by coming here?”

“To make sure you don’t lay a finger on him,” he snapped back, pulling off his jacked and hung it next to Shirou’s ignoring the twinge in his chest. Heading for the stairs, he paused in his steps. The feeling in his gut was getting stronger. The delicious scent that belonged to Shirou was being tainted by another. His hands clenched at his sights, fighting with himself to just smash his fist in the offending male’s face. To show that middleweight would never get what he wanted.

The faint sounds of footsteps on the hardwood floor, the husky voice that belonged to Shirou as he approached from the living room. Watching his lover narrow his eyes in the dark before they widened and the color to pale cheeks. ”Yo-Yonekuni!” The stutter and the hitch, the trembling in his wolf’s body. He waited to see the welcoming signs from Shirou’s body and while he could smell the pheromones, knew that his lover’s body wanted him. But the fact that Shirou refused to look him in the eye, refused to say anything to him or even greet him like he usually did.

Reaching up to trail his fingers down Shirou’s cheek before he grasped the male by his chin and pulled him closer. His nose close to the spot that seemed to leak the heavyweight’s scent. A deep breath, catching the offending scent that belonged to Shirou’s friend. His grip tightened on his lover’s chin, jerking Shirou’s head up. ”Why do you smell of him?” He demanded, pulling back the collar of Shirou’s shirt, trying to see if a mark was left behind. ”Don’t tell me you showed him. Only I’m allowed to see your form.”

He didn’t see the flinch of pain from his grasp on Shirou’s arm, didn’t see the pain Shirou tried to hide. ”I didn’t show him all of it, only a little. It slipped out earlier.” He didn’t pay any attention to Shirou’s attempt to defend himself. He couldn’t, not when the thought of others seeing what was meant for his eyes only. That Shirou allowed another, one that wasn’t him, to touch him. ”I don’t want you showing anyone! No one but me should touch you!”

“Why should it matter?” He quietly asked, ignoring the pain from Yonekuni’s hand. ”It’s not like you love me.” Turning his head to hide the pain in his eyes. He didn’t want Yonekuni to see the pain he felt both in his heart and on his body. He never thought the next words Yonekuni spoke would make his heart race.

“I love you! So of course it matters!” The silence after Yonekuni’s outburst seemed deafening. His heart pounded in chest, upset and angry at the thought of Shirou letting anyone touching him. Letting someone see and smell what was his and when he saw the blush on Shirou’s chest, the angry tsk Oushou gave him, something inside him swelled. ”Just because you say you love him doesn’t mean he should forgive you for the way you treated him.”

He felt like he was grasping at straws, trying to keep Shirou from falling for Madarame’s words. Ignoring the deep throated sound from Shirou’s partner, ignoring the way his hair stood on end as the sound deepened. The rumble of warning gave way to the flare, forcing him to step back while Madarame covered Shirou’s eyes. ”I’ll fight you with everything I got,” he stepped back even further as Yonekuni spoke. The temperature of the room dropped while the blond staked his claim on Shirou.

“He’ll never be yours, only mine.” Blue eyes flashed at him, slitting even further. Swallowing hard, he backed off. A whisper of Shirou’s name before giving his blindfolded friend a look, quietly leaving.

Feeling the flutter of Shirou’s lashes against the palm of his hand, he kept his hand in place and forced the wolf still, even when Shirou struggled to free himself. ”How could you let another male touch you?” He asked rubbing his nose against Shirou’s bare neck, snuffing hair away as he breathed in, trying to control himself. ”Who could you say you love me when you boldly declared earlier that you don’t?” Came the retort. Swallowing heavily, trying to come up with an answer. The fluttering of lashes under his hand stilled.

“It’s okay, Yonekuni,” Shirou’s voice thick in the silence. ”Even if you don’t love me, I’ll give you the heat you want.” The trembling of the heavyweight’s voice. Resigned in the fact that even though Yonekuni told him he loved him, he didn’t believe him. When hands fell away from him, he pulled away only to be pulled back against Yonekuni’s chest. Hands splayed across his chest, keeping him in place.

“It’s not just your heat that I want,” Yonekuni confessed against the back of Shirou’s head while his splayed hands wandered over the shirt covered chest. ”I also want this,” his hands paused on Shirou’s chest, right above the wolf’s pounding heart. ”This. I want your heart, your body and soul. I want it all, everything you have and more.” Hiding his face against the soft hair of his lover’s head, breathing in Shirou’s scent. Waiting to hear the male say a word, the silent breathing, the heavy thudding under his hand and then, the quiet sound of his name.

“Yonekuni, when I first heard that it was none of my business who you slept with was just the first blow to go along with the photographs someone sent me. Then to hear you declare that you don’t love me was the second.” The pause as his arms tightened around the canine, waiting for Shirou to continue. ”I can forgive you,” the sniffle, feeling a hand come up to brush away the tears that must be falling down the boy’s cheeks. ”Yonekuni, I’ll always be wondering if you’ll be cheating again.” Feeling the heavyweight lean back against his chest. ”I’ll always be on the edge, thinking that you’ll cast me away when a girl catches your fancy.” He caught the glance Shirou gave him over his shoulder. ”I love you Yonekuni. So much that it hurts to think that anyone who catches your eye you’ll go after.”

Gritting his teeth at Shirou’s words, he grabbed Shirou’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and towards his bedroom. ”Do you have so little faith in me that I would go after anyone?” He demanded, pulling Shirou into the room, tossing the wolf to the bed and watched before following. Kneeling on the mattress, pinning Shirou on his back. ”What about you? You let that damn middleweight touch you, kiss you.” Suspicion ran rampant in his mind, his jealousy getting the better of him. ”You didn’t let him fuck you, did you?” Grasping the edge of Shirou’s shirt, pulling it up then ripping the fabric in the process.

Ignoring the protesting as he pulled down the loose fitting pants, tossing the clothing to the side. His fingers explored, searching for any type of evidence of Shirou cheating. ”I don’t you he didn’t,” looking up, the pleading in gray eyes tugged at his heart. After looking and searching, touching and prodding, he didn’t see any markings or smell the middleweight anywhere on Shirou’s body, only on the canine’s neck. Hands covered the body below him, Shirou’s hands coming down to cover himself in front of him. ”Why are you you covering yourself up when I’ve seen it all?” He was relieved when he found out that his lover was telling the truth.

“You say you love me but can’t trust what I tell you?” Shirou asked while Yonekuni sat back on his heels. ”You’re treating me as if I did something wrong.” For the first time he could see the pain fully in Shirou’s eyes. Reaching down, pulling away his lover’s hands and cupping Shirou’s limp cock. ”What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you,” he moved off to the side of Shirou’s body, his hand moving softly and tenderly as he caressed the limp flesh while he nosed and nuzzled against Shirou’s neck. Licking the underside of the boy’s chin, he felt the flesh in his hand start to twitch before slowly hardening.

Feeling his body respond to Shirou’s in time, the little gasps as his fingers tightened around, moving in time to the little thrusts of Shirou’s hips. Teeth nibbled on his lover’s pale neck, biting down when he heard the cry of his name. Looking down, his fingers soaked with Shirou’s pre-cum. ”Would you look at that,” he whispered as the tip of his tongue trailed from the mark he left to Shirou’s ear. ”You’re leaking so much, soaking my fingers.” Abandoning Shirou’s hard cock in favor of slipping past the taunt balls, giving them a brief touch before slick finger tips found the hidden hole. Circling and rubbing, teasing Shirou with little dips, using the pre-cum that clung to his fingers, pushing one finger in. Hissing his pleasure in Shirou’s ear when his finger went a little deeper.

“You’re still so tight,” he panted out, slipping a second finger in. ”Makes me want you even more.” His fingers moved slowly before stopping when he noticed the flinch of pain, the pre-cum he used on the first finger wasn’t enough for more. Regrettably pulling his fingers free, his hand returning to Shirou’s cock, his movements quick and jerky. The chanting of his name and feeling Shirou tremble in his arms, he watched as his lover came, spilling into his hand.

Holding back his want. Of wanting to free himself and push inside. To force Shirou to take him and show the canine that he belonged to him. That he was his alone. He didn’t do that of course. Wouldn’t do it. Not when h needed to Show Shirou that he was serious about him. That he wasn’t just after the male’s body and heat but everything his lover had to offer. Seeing the flushed look on Shirou’s face, eyes closed as he came down before glancing at his cum covered hand. Slowly, he brought his soiled hand to his mouth, sniffing at Shirou’s cum before hesitantly licking at one of his fingers.

The wolf’s pure essence filled his senses, he had to hold back the loud, primitive, almost animalistic sound before licking his fingers again. He didn’t want anyone chancing a taste that belongs to Shirou only. So engrossed in licking the fluid from his fingers that when he felt a hand on his arm, he jumped. His heart tripped at the emotion in those gray eyes. He thought Shirou had slipped into slip, not watching him lick up the seed on his fingers.

“You know, I’ve always wondered if you’d do that.” The comment, watching as the boy sat up and moved to kneel on his knees. Watching as Shirou reached and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his cheek.

“I’ve loved you the moment I saw you and my feelings continued to grow when we were together. They’ll still continue to grow for you, Yonekuni.” A kiss to the palm of his hand, the feel of sharp teeth nipping on his skin. ”I don’t want to share you with others. I want to be the only person you think about.” Feeling hands pushing his shoulders down, forcing him down as Shirou climbed on top of him. ”I want to be the only one you need, Yonekuni. But either way, I’ll still love you.”

The ducking head, nuzzling against his chin and throat, the moist feel of a tongue licking at his skin. He could see dark hair receding, being replaced by Shirou’s natural hair color. A heavy swallow as he saw the prideful anima his lover had become. Reaching up, sliding his fingers through soft pale hair while his lips were stolen.

The rest of their break from school flew by quickly as they prepared for their first year of high school. Getting measured for their uniforms, spending time reinforcing their relationship and for Yonekuni, reinforcing the scent brand on his lover. He couldn’t help the feeling of pleasure in him when Shirou wanted to know what the scent brand was for. And he couldn’t help the excitement he got when Shirou wanted to do the same. He flushed a little as he started to remember but shook his head. It wouldn’t do him any good to get turned on while in school, with the one he wanted in a different class. Having to leave him had left Shirou uneasy, he didn’t tell Shirou that he felt the same.

He could easily see the madararui who started school give Shirou curious looks. Could easily see the distance they’d put between themselves and Shirou. For all the time he spent reinforcing the scent brand on Shirou, he still couldn’t get the middleweight to leave Shirou alone, not when they shared the same class. Spending his lunch breaks shooing Shirou’s friend away so he could be close.

At times, he could hear the sigh when Shirou would find him surrounded by the girls in his class, he could see the flicker of distrust in his lover’s eyes. Could feel when Shirou tried to distance himself a little, he found himself scrambling to keep the wolf close. Even though Shirou had told him he forgave him, he knew the canine would never forget. He waited for the boy to say something, but all he got was the sad smile while Shirou held back feelings.

It wouldn’t be until the start of their winter break was he able to prove everything and find out that his lover fully believed in him. With school letting out, spending the time to write down the assignments that needed to be done, he didn’t see the figure standing in the classroom doorway. Several of the girls that had been surrounding him since the start of school, poking their noses into his business and private affairs. ”Yonekuni-kun, when are you going to introduce us to this mysterious partner of yours, we never see her.” One of the girls pouted form the side, her soul on display for him, not that he was interested. ”Unless you’re just lying to make us want you even more,” chimed in another. Their calculating gaze was easy to read, he knew what they wanted.

“For all your avoiding, using the excuse that your partner wouldn’t like you with others,” said one as she leaned on his desk. ”I bet you’re using the partner as an excuse. Besides, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” The girls looked among themselves, talking quietly while he felt the gaze he knew so well. Could feel the gaze of his lover as he looked up and felt his eyes widen. The hurt was evident don Shirou’s face before the narrowing of dark eyes. Watching as Shirou left his spot in the doorway and towards his desk, approaching his side.

“I”m sorry, but Yonekuni has plans with me during winter break.” He swallowed at the smile his lover gave the girls. And while they only saw the friendliness of the smile, he could see a hint of the canine’s true nature in the smile.

The protests that were about to leave the girls lips fell, the forced smiles before they excused themselves, never bothering to look back. ”Look, Shirou, I wasn’t-” The finger to his lips silenced him, his eyes trained on Shirou licking his own lips. ”I know, I heard everything.” The finger dropped from his lips and he missed the warmth. Seeing Shirou wait patiently for him, he quickly finished and packed up, walking together down to slip his outside shoes on before bundling up. Bracing himself for the cold of winter as they walked out, he looked over to see Shirou looking up to the sky, as if he was watching the dark clouds pass by.

“Yonekuni, I’ve noticed in the past eight months, you’ve been trying so hard.” The reddened cheeks, grasping Shirou’s hand once he was sure that the coast was clear. ”Especially when you showed that transfer student.” Looking out of the corner of his eye, seeing the way the wolf smile and felt the sudden urgency to get home, his body responding to Shirou’s silent call.

Barely getting past the front door, just enough to pull off their jackets before he pushed the canine back against the wall. Showing Shirou what he did to him, pulling the shirt from his pants to slide his hand up, teasing soft nipples and pinching them when they became hard. Cursing when he felt Shirou pull his hand from his shirt and pull away from him. Following the male down the hall to his room, pheromones calling out to him, luring him in with promises that he knew Shirou would fulfill.

Reaching the bedroom and closing the bedroom door, pinning Shirou against the wall as he slipped his hand back up the shirt. The shiver of pleasure running through Shirou before hands moved south, sliding under the cloth of Shirou’s pants. Palms full, fingers crept inward as fingertips tease and rubbed, finding the hole he wanted to sink into. To feel Shirou wrapped around him like a perfect fit. Whispering into the male’s ears, feeling Shirou pull away as hands slipped between them.

The sound of rustling and of pushing pants down, he pulled Shirou to the bed. Forcing Shirou down then grinned as he knelt above the pinned male. ”I always liked seeing you like this,” sliding his hand down a bare thigh, fingers pausing at the waistband of Shirou’s underwear. ”Love the thought of you under me, wanting and waiting, craving for my touch. Fingering then pulling down the edges, removing the one article of clothing that kept him from seeing Shirou’s hard cock.

Stealing lips to silence the cries as his fingers curled around the throbbing hardness he found, tasting the sweet cries Shirou uttered only pulling back to lick at his lips. ”How do you want me?” His lips moved, brushing against Shirou’s as he asked. And when he heard Shirou’s answer, his breath was caught before he pulled back. Reaching over and fumbling, grabbing the bottle of lubrication before handing it over to the wolf. He would never admit that he loved to watch Shirou do.

Sitting back on his heels, the sound of the cap of the bottle being popped open as Shirou turned himself around on his knees. Licking his suddenly dry lips at the presentation of his lover’s ass. Slick fingers reaching and rubbing, covering and slipping inside to spread the slick lubrication. Swallowing heavily, he reached and helped Shirou.

Heated words, movements and begging, curling himself behind Shirou’s back while tried to calm his racing heart. He could never get over how he loved to hear Shirou beg for him, how seeing the male bite his lip as he waited for Yonekuni. The exhausted figure of his lover lay against him, covered with marks that he bit and sucked on when he brought Shirou to the edge and back, over and over again.

Long legs shifted, feet brushing against him, reaching up and brushing hair away from the heavyweight’s forehead. He wondered if Shirou could ever fully comprehend how much he meant to him. Pulling the blankets closer, he scooted even closer and wrapped an arm around the canine’s waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Shirou wasn’t one to show his jealousy very easily or very often and when he did feel the emotion, he would hide it quietly so Yonekuni wouldn’t see that side of him. But as of lately, he couldn’t help feeling that emotion. He couldn’t help feeling the powerful emotion take hold of him whenever the first year came to Yonekuni for help. Easily remembering when he first saw Kunimasa’s chosen partner, having to swallow and hold back the surging emotions when the lightweight touched the blond. Couldn’t stand the though of someone other than him touching Yonekuni. Holding back the satisfaction when his lover threw him off, replacing the first year’s touch with his own and soothing the blond’s ruffled feathers.

And though he knew the first year wasn’t after Yonekuni, knowing that it was Kunimasa the younger male wanted, he still couldn’t bear the thought of his lover being touched by someone other than him. He could still hear the laughter in Yonekuni’s voice when the blond could see the jealousy easily brewing under the surface of Shirou’s normal calm expression.

“Really, you have nothing to be jealous about.” Yonekuni chuckled, which trailed off into a groan as a hot hand curled around him. The grip a little tighter than usual, though he wouldn’t complain. Not when the head of his cock was given special attention by the slow motion of the wolf’s thumb. ”I still don’t like anyone touching you.” His lover confessed against his neck, hot breath warming his skin as Shirou moved, his teeth nipped along his shoulder, laving the wound with his tongue. ”Even if he’s with Kunimasa, he shouldn’t be touching you.”

Though he sighed, a little frustrated, he would never admit that he was thrilled to know Shirou got jealous. Proving to him that his lover wanted him, that he didn’t want others to touch him. Snaking his hand out, fingers running along Shirou’s jaw before jerking the male’s head up and spoke against Shirou’s lips. His words, watching Shirou flushed and knew that his lover got the hint.

Abandoning his lover’s jaw as he reached back, fingers seeking and spreading, finding the hidden hold and pulled back surprised. ”When did you do it?” His hand returned, slipping one finger into the already lubricated hole. Waiting for an answer, seeing Shirou give him a hidden smile as he reared up, kneeling above him then guiding him. Biting the inside of his cheek as Shirou rubbed the tip of his cock against the small hole and closed his eyes as the hot body above him seemed to open up and envelope him. Sucking him in and making him wish he could stay forever.

Hands bracing on his chest, the whimper of his name as Shirou slowly lowered himself and came to a rest against him before slowly rocking. Losing his ability to think as he changed the rhythm Shirou had set. Digging his fingers into Shirou’s hips, forcing his lover into a faster motion. The licking of Shirou’s lips, riding him with such emotion in his eyes that he pulled the male down then rolled him over. The feel of heels digging into him, tightening of Shirou’s body and whispers against swollen lips.

The murmur of his name as Shirou turned in his sleep, facing away from him. He would never admit that seeing Shirou getting jealous of him being with Noririn nor would he admit that at times, he would purposely provoke the canine’s jealous side. Quietly enjoying the show of seeing the dark haired male silently fume before Shirou would get between them.

Remembering when Shirou had caught him skipping, up on the roof with Noririn. Catching thee look Shirou gave both him and the first year, a chill running down his spine. The secret feeling of being pleased to know that his lover was upset at him being along with the lightweight. Catching the glare Shirou threw to the lightweight, closing the door behind them, he pinned the wolf against the wall.

“So you like to eavesdrop,” he accused. While his voice was low, he hid the smile against the side of Shirou’s neck, inhaling the different pheromone’s the wolf gave off while he was jealous. Chuckling quietly to himself, after several years of being together, his lover still hadn’t quiet grasped the ability to control his pheromones like he should have been able to.

In the dark of the hallway, close to the roof, his touch trailed down the strong and prideful back. The heated look shot to him over Shirou’s shoulder all the while glasses sliding down his now. Trembling under his touch, waiting with anticipation for every single touch to his body. Pushing Shirou’s pants down far enough, slipping his fingers in and covering his lover with the last of the lubrication that he had in his pocket. Rubbing the tip of his cock against the hole, slight push of his hips while looking down to see Shirou’s body accept him.

In the dark of the hallway, he had Shirou trying to clutch at the wall as if he was trying to get away while pushing back against him. His movements slow and tortuous, reveling in the way Shirou seemed to beg for more. Sliding his hand up, over the strong back and through dark hair to grasp and tighten his fingers around soft hair. The look he was given, the way Shirou licked his upper lip as his name was cried out through gasps of pleasure.

In the dark of the hallway, he lost all control and reason, sinking his teeth in Shirou’s bare neck. The cry of pain and the feeling of the body around him tightening, forcing his movements to intensify. Releasing his hold on his lover’s neck, seeing Shirou turn his head to look over his shoulder, kissing the wolf while his free hand slipped around and down, forcing Shirou to come.

Movement pulled him from his memories, seeing and feeling Shirou move closer to him in his sleep. The scolding the two got, having to skip the rest of the school day. The embarrassment on his lover’s face from the scolding, the way his ego was stroked to know that his lover and partner was covered in his scent. A low whoosh as Shirou’s soul appeared when the male slipped deeper into sleep. Resisting to join Shirou in sleep, the sound of the bedroom door opening.

He didn’t care who it was, clenching his teeth and giving a sound of warning. The curious look on Norio’s face as they were peeked upon, wide eyes fixed on Shirou’s form and he felt his hackles rise. The possessive look, sending the cat scurrying away and into the arms of his own partner.

Even after all this time, he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone other than him seeing what was only his right to see. Couldn’t stomach the thought of someone getting close to the canine, even if they were curious. With the thought to tell Kunimasa that he needed to keep a tighter reign on the lightweight, he joined Shirou in sleep.


End file.
